Koneko, My Cute Girlfriend
by Hikasya
Summary: Sekuel dari "Menunggumu". Akhirnya Koneko berpacaran dengan Naruto, si ketua OSIS di sekolahnya. Membuat seisi sekolah itu gempar melihat mereka berpacaran. Hingga muncul suatu kejadian yang tidak diduga. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? [TAMAT]
1. Salahkah?

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **MY CUTE GIRLFRIEND**

 **BY HIKARI SYARAHMIA AND MY FRIEND**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre : romance/humor/hurt/comfort**

 **Sekuel dari fic yang berjudul "Menunggumu"**

 **Kali ini adalah fic berseri yang bakal saya buat lebih panjang dan hanya beberapa chapter saja. Atas permintaan dari para reader yang meminta cerita ini dilanjutkan. Baiklah, saya lanjutkan nih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KONEKO, MY CUTE GIRLFRIEND**

 **Chapter 1 : Salahkah?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jumat, 12 Juni 2015**

 **Terinspirasi dari lagu "Ku Menunggu" by Rossa**

 **Enjoy my story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah rumah bertingkat dua yang berdesain sederhana, tinggallah seorang gadis berambut perak dan dua orang keluarganya yaitu kakak perempuannya dan ibunya.

Saat itu, pagi-pagi buta. Sekitar jam 6 pagi.

Di ruang tengah, tampak dua gadis yang sedang duduk dalam satu meja. Satu gadis berambut perak model bob dan satu lagi adalah seorang gadis berambut panjang hitam tergerai. Mata mereka sama-sama berwarna kuning emas.

Sesaat gadis berambut perak yang bernama lengkap Toujou Koneko itu. Ia mengingat kejadian di mana ia bersama seorang laki-laki berambut pirang di halte bus kemarin itu.

Terlintas bayangan di mana sang laki-laki menciumnya saat petir menyambar.

BRUUSSH!

Wajah Koneko memerah seketika. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila begitu.

Membuat kakaknya yang berambut hitam, Toujou Kuroka. Ia heran melihat sang adik tersenyum tersipu-sipu malu begitu.

"Koneko-chan, kenapa kamu senyum-senyum begitu?"

Koneko tidak menjawab. Dia semakin tersenyum sendiri. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

Kuroka mengerutkan keningnya. Lantas ia tersenyum juga.

'Sepertinya adikku ini sedang jatuh cinta rupanya,' batin Kuroka yang berniat akan menjahili Koneko.

Kuroka mulai mengambil segelas air. Ia hendak menyiram Koneko yang sedang melamun itu.

Sebelum niatnya terlaksanakan, datang seseorang yang berdehem keras.

"EHEM! KUROKA-CHAN!"

Kuroka kaget setengah mati ketika melihat seseorang yang telah melipat tangan di dada dengan wajah yang jutek.

Wajah Kuroka menjadi panik.

"Eh, Kaasan rupanya!"

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, hah?"

"Tidak ada."

Kuroka menggeleng-geleng. Ia meletakkan kembali gelas yang ia pegang tadi ke meja.

Sang ibu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Lalu sang ibu melirik ke arah Koneko.

'Hah, Koneko-chan kenapa lagi ini?' sang ibu sweatdrop melihat Koneko yang terus tersenyum sendiri.

Kemudian ia berjalan menghampiri Koneko. Lalu disentilnya dahi Koneko itu.

CTAK!

Koneko kaget. Lamunan indahnya buyar seketika.

"Aw, sakit!"

"Koneko-chan, kamu kenapa? Kenapa melamun begitu pagi-pagi begini?" tanya sang ibu.

"Sepertinya Koneko-chan sedang jatuh cinta, Kaasan," malah Kuroka yang menjawab.

Wajah Koneko memerah padam ketika mendengar perkataan Kuroka yang benar-benar tepat. Sang ibu kaget mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?" sang ibu memegang dua pipinya dan tertawa senang saat menatap Koneko."Gadis mungil Kaasan ini sedang jatuh cinta. Sama siapa?"

Kini dua mata tertuju kepada Koneko. Kakak dan ibu sangat menyelidikinya. Koneko jadi salah tingkah.

"A-ano, itu ..."

SREK!

Koneko malah bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Ia mengambil tas selempangnya yang sedari tadi diletakkan di atas meja makan. Ia menyelonong pergi begitu saja.

"Aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti semuanya!"

Ibu dan Kuroka terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

"Lho, Koneko-chan?! Kenapa buru-buru sekali perginya?" sahut sang ibu bermuka kusut. Sedangkan Kuroka hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian Koneko itu.

'Hm, aku penasaran. Siapa ya laki-laki yang telah membuat Koneko jatuh cinta. Berarti laki-laki itu hebat juga karena dapat meluluhkan gadis monster seperti Koneko,' batin Kuroka sambil menyipitkan matanya.'Aku akan menyelidikinya. Siapa laki-laki itu sebenarnya?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Koneko menutup pintu pagar rumahnya, ia dikejutkan oleh kedatangan seseorang berseragam yang sama dengannya.

"Hah?" seru Koneko saat berbalik badan.

"Ohayou, Koneko-chan!" sapa seseorang itu. Ia tertawa lebar sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Rupanya seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru saffir. Ada tiga guratan di kedua pipinya. Kulitnya kecoklatan. Sebuah tas jingga tergantung di bahu kanannya. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto.

Koneko ternganga habis. Pasalnya laki-laki yang ia pikirkan tadi. Tiba-tiba muncul seperti hantu begitu di depan rumahnya. Wajah Koneko syok.

Naruto menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Koneko itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto membungkukkan badannya sedikit karena Koneko lebih kecil darinya."Kenapa kamu menatapku seperti itu?"

Wajah Naruto agak dekat dengan wajah Koneko. Koneko kaget.

Tiba-tiba ...

PLAK!

Pipi Naruto sukses ditampar kuat oleh Koneko. Sehingga membuat Naruto terkapar dalam keadaan tidak elit begitu di atas tanah. Tercetak bekas telapak tangan yang memerah di wajah Naruto. Naruto pingsan sebentar.

Koneko menyadari dengan apa yang dia lakukan kepada Naruto. Lantas ia berteriak panik begitu.

"NARUTO-KUUUN!"

Koneko bersimpuh dan menggoyang-goyang badan Naruto itu. Ia sangat panik karena Naruto malah tak sadarkan diri setelah terkena tamparan keras darinya.

"Naruto-kun ... Naruto-kun ... Naruto-kun ...," Koneko terus menggoyang-goyangkan badan Naruto. Tapi, tidak ada respon.

Koneko semakin panik. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena telah menampar Naruto tanpa disengaja.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Naruto-kun benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri,' gumam Koneko mulai berwajah sayu. Ia takut Naruto mengalami luka yang serius.

Lantas ia memegang wajah Naruto yang memerah itu. Ia menunduk sedikit untuk memeriksanya.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto membuka matanya dengan perlahan-lahan dan mendapati Koneko yang memegang pipinya.

"Koneko-chan ..."

Koneko senang Naruto sudah sadar.

"Naruto-kun, syukurlah. Kamu sudah sadar. Ma-maaf, kalau aku sudah menamparmu begitu keras. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia bangkit dan memilih duduk. Lalu ia memegang pipi kanan Koneko.

CUP!

Koneko kaget setengah mati ketika bibirnya dicium oleh Naruto. Naruto memegang leher belakang Koneko sehingga wajah Koneko semakin mendekat ke arah wajahnya. Lalu pipi kanan Koneko dipegang erat oleh Naruto.

'Naruto-kun ... Lagi-lagi dia menciumku,' batin Koneko yang masih syok.

Mereka pun berciuman di tepi jalan dekat depan pagar rumah Koneko. Tidak ada yang lewat. Karena hari masih pagi sekali. Sekitar jam 06.30 pagi.

Koneko masih melototkan matanya ketika bibirnya masih dikecup oleh Naruto. Wajahnya memerah padam. Sedangkan kedua mata Naruto menutup rapat. Ia sedang menikmati ciumannya.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Koneko. Naruto membuka matanya lagi. Wajah mereka berdua sama-sama memerah.

Setelah itu, Koneko memalingkan wajahnya. Naruto duduk bersila di tepi jalan.

"A-ano, ka-kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Koneko. Ia masih duduk bersimpuh di jalan paving block itu.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto yang memasang wajah sumringah."Kenapa kamu malah memalingkan wajahmu?"

SREK!

Koneko tersentak saat Naruto menarik pipi kanannya. Agar Koneko terarah kepadanya.

Kini wajah mereka berdekatan lagi. Wajah Koneko masih memerah. Naruto menatap lembut mata Koneko.

"Apakah kamu marah karena aku menciummu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak marah."

"Benar?"

Koneko mengangguk dengan muka memerah. Naruto menatap Koneko lekat-lekat sambil memegang erat kedua pipi Koneko.

"Aku ... Aku sangat rindu padamu. Makanya aku datang ke rumahmu sepagi ini. Sekalian menjemputmu. Kita akan pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama," kata Naruto lembut sekali.

Koneko terpana sebentar. Lantas ia menunduk.

"Hm, begitu."

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku juga rindu padamu."

Naruto terpana mendengarnya. Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Koneko-chan. Kamu memang gadisku yang mungil."

Sekali lagi Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Kali ini ke arah kanan.

Koneko membiarkan bibirnya disentuh kembali oleh bibir Naruto. Koneko membalas ciuman Naruto itu.

Mereka berciuman sebentar. Setelah itu, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ini sudah cukup. Terima kasih atas ciumannya, Koneko-chan."

Puncak rambut Koneko dibelai pelan oleh Naruto. Kembali wajah Koneko memerah.

Ternyata Naruto itu orangnya lembut dan perhatian.

Naruto bangkit berdiri dan menarik tangan Koneko agar ikut bangkit berdiri.

"Ayo, kita pergi ke sekolah sekarang. Hari ini, aku membawa motor," Naruto menunjuk ke arah sebuah motor yang bermerek Suzuki dengan warna merah yang menantang.

Koneko hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia pun terseret oleh langkah Naruto.

Setelah itu, Koneko dan Naruto pergi juga dari sana dengan menggunakan motor Suzuki itu.

Diam-diam, ada dua orang memperhatikan mereka dari tadi di balik pagar rumah. Ternyata Kuroka dan sang ibu.

"Ternyata Koneko-chan sudah mempunyai pacar rupanya," kata sang ibu yang berwajah sangar seperti monster."Siapa laki-laki yang telah berani mencium gadis mungilku itu? Aku akan mengikutinya dan menghajarnya!"

Sang ibu berniat akan pergi ke sekolah Koneko. Tapi, dicegat oleh Kuroka.

"Jangan Kaasan! Biarkan saja! Biar aku yang memata-matai mereka," sahut Kuroka yang memeluk sang ibu dari belakang. Sang ibu mengamuk dan meronta-ronta ingin melepaskan diri.

"JIKA SEKALI SAJA DIA MENYAKITI KONEKO-CHAN! AKU AKAN MEMATAHKAN TULANGNYA. LIHAT SAJA ITU!" teriak sang ibu keras sekali dan menggema ke seluruh jagat raya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Koneko dan Naruto sudah tiba di sekolah. Kini mereka sedang berjalan di koridor lantai dua sambil bergandengan tangan.

Membuat semua orang terpana dan ternganga lebar melihat mereka berdua. Karena Naruto adalah ketua OSIS yang disegani dan primadona di Konoha International School itu. Sedangkan Koneko adalah gadis monster yang sangat ditakuti di sekolah itu dan tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Tapi, kenapa mereka berdua saling bergandengan tangan? Itu masalahnya yang menimbulkan pertanyaan besar.

Semua orang yang dilewati Naruto dan Koneko terbengong-bengong dibuatnya. Semuanya bertanya-tanya di dalam hati.

'Lho, kenapa gadis monster itu bisa dekat ketua OSIS yang tampan itu?'

'Oh, tidak. Naruto-kun memegang tangan si gadis monster itu.'

'Naruto-kun ... Tidak mungkin. Apa mereka berdua berpacaran? Kenapa mereka bergandengan tangan begitu?'

Semua orang bertanya-tanya dan menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang syok. Mereka tidak menyangkanya sama sekali.

Kemudian Naruto dan Koneko terus berjalan hingga sampai di kelas 10-A. Kelasnya Koneko.

Sesampainya di dekat pintu kelas 10-A, Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Koneko. Lalu ia menghadapkan badannya ke arah Koneko yang berdiri menatapnya erat.

"Koneko-chan, sampai di sini dulu ya," Naruto tersenyum manis untuknya."Sampai nanti saat jam istirahat. Aku akan menemuimu lagi, sayang."

CUP!

Pipi kanan Koneko dicium sekilas oleh Naruto. Koneko membatu di tempat.

"Hehehe ... Aku pergi dulu, gadis mungilku," Naruto membelai pelan puncak rambut Koneko. Koneko terdiam dan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

JEGEER!

Semua orang mendadak mendapatkan serangan jantung karena melihat Koneko dan Naruto bertingkah seperti itu.

Sepertinya muncul aura-aura membunuh yang merayap-rayap di sekitar Koneko sekarang.

Setelah itu, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Koneko. Koneko masih membeku di tempat.

Sedetik kemudian, Koneko tersenyum senang sendiri.

"Hm, Naruto-kun. Aku mencintaimu."

Lantas Koneko masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Beberapa gadis di antara orang-orang yang berada di koridor itu memasang wajah sewot. Mereka adalah para fansgirl-nya Naruto.

'Toujou Koneko, awas ya kamu!' batin para fansgirl Naruto bersamaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Naruto masuk ke dalam kelasnya, semua orang menatapnya dengan aneh. Naruto menyadarinya.

"Hei, kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto sweatdrop di tempat.

Teman-teman sekelas Naruto terus menatapnya aneh. Naruto semakin heran.

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam model bob berjalan mendekati Naruto. Lantas ia berbisik ke telinga Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto. Aku mau tanya suatu hal padamu," bisik laki-laki yang bernama Rock Lee itu.

Naruto melirik Lee.

"Tanya apa?"

"Apa benar kamu itu berpacaran dengan anak kelas sepuluh A yang bernama Toujou Koneko itu?"

Naruto kaget dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Darimana kamu tahu?"

"Kami semua melihatmu dan Koneko saling berboncengan tadi. Jadi, apa benar kalian itu berpacaran?"

Naruto memasang wajah sewot.

"Ya, itu benar. Kalau Toujou Koneko itu adalah pacarku sekarang. Apa ada masalah dengan kalian, hah?"

Lee menjauhkan jarak dari Naruto. Naruto menatap tajam Lee. Lee bergetar dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Ternyata ... Ternyata ...," mendadak Lee bersemangat."NARUTO MEMANG BERPACARAN DENGAN GADIS MONSTER ITU! YUHU, NARUTO HEBAT SEKALI!"

Spontan, semuanya membelalakkan matanya saking kagetnya mendengar perkataan Lee itu.

"APAAA? NARUTO DAN KONEKO BERPACARAN?" seru mereka semua bersamaan. Membuat Naruto sweatdrop di tempat.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini?" ujar Naruto kewalahan mendadak semua teman sekelasnya mengerubunginya dengan wajah yang panik.

"Hah, yang benar saja, Naruto? Kamu sudah gila karena memilihnya menjadi pacarmu?" sembur gadis berambut merah muda, Sakura.

"Apa tidak ada gadis lain selain dia, Naruto?" Ino juga ikut bertanya.

"Naruto, kamu telah mematahkan hatiku," sahut Irina yang menangis sambil memegang sapu tangannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu bisa menyukai tipe gadis seperti Koneko itu, Naruto. Apa kamu tidak tahu dia itu bisa membahayakanmu?" tambah Issei yang memasang wajah horror.

Semua berceloteh dengan segala pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi. Membuat kepala Naruto pusing mendengarnya. Semua temannya sangat heran mengapa Naruto bisa menyukai Koneko.

"DIAAAAM SEMUANYA!" bentak Naruto sekeras mungkin. Sehingga membuat semuanya terdiam.

Naruto memasang wajah datar. Sambil menggenggam erat tali tas yang tergantung di bahu kanannya, Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Apapun yang sudah menjadi pilihanku. Itulah pilihanku. Jika aku sudah memilih seorang gadis yang kucintai maka hanyalah dia yang akan selalu kucintai. Dialah yang akan kulindungi segenap jiwaku. Lalu aku tidak ingin salah satu dari kalian untuk tidak menghinanya lagi. Hanya karena tubuhnya kecil. Maka kalian memanggilnya si pendek. Terutama kamu, Issei."

Naruto melototi Issei. Issei terperanjat. Wajahnya pucat seketika.

"Ta-tapi, Naruto. Koneko adalah gadis yang aneh. Apa yang membuatmu tertarik padanya?" tanya gadis berambut panjang indigo yaitu Hinata.

Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata. Naruto tersenyum dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Karena dia adalah gadis yang unik dan berbeda dengan gadis lain. Aku menyukainya sejak menyelamatkannya dari sekapan senior kelas dua belas."

Semua orang terpaku di tempat setelah mendengar pengakuan Naruto langsung.

'Ternyata Naruto memang sudah gila!' batin mereka semua.

"Namun, keputusan Naruto untuk memilih Koneko untuk menjadi pacarnya adalah keputusan yang bagus. Jadi, tidak ada lagi gadis-gadis yang akan mengejarnya," ungkap seseorang yang baru datang dari luar kelas.

Semuanya menoleh. Naruto juga. Rupanya Sasuke.

Semuanya kaget lagi dibuatnya.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun. Kenapa kamu malah mendukung hubungan mereka berdua?" tanya Sakura yang memegang bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura.

CTAK!

"Bukan urusanmu, gadis galak. Sana pergi," kata Sasuke ketus.

"Aw, sakit, tahu. Dasar cowok yang menyebalkan. Kamu mau ngajak ribut aku pagi-pagi begini!" Sakura berwajah sewot.

"Ayo, siapa takut!" Sasuke melipat tangan dengan wajah datar.

Terjadilah aksi perang adu mulut antara pasangan kekasih itu. Sasuke dan Sakura. Semua orang terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

"Kenapa jadi begini? Mereka berdua selalu ribut setiap hari. Padahal saling cinta," gumam Ino menepuk jidatnya. Sementara yang lainnya hanya tertawa kikuk.

Untunglah, Sasuke datang menyelamatkan Naruto dari aksi pertanyaan ala wartawan itu. Semua teman Naruto malah melupakan berita Naruto dan Koneko berpacaran. Mereka sibuk mendamaikan Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang asyik berperang adu mulut tanpa henti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Halo, saya persembahkan sekuel cerita "Menunggumu" itu. Atas permintaan kamu semua, saya melanjutkan cerita ini.**

 **Ide cerita kelanjutannya berasal dari teman saya. Saya hanya mengetik sesuai dengan apa yang dia bilang. Ya, jadilah ceritanya bergenre humor and romance begini**

 **Maaf ya, ceritanya jadi tidak jelas. Kalian boleh mengirim kritik, saran, kesan dan pendapatmu tentang cerita ini. Akan saya terima dengan senang hati.**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia and Miss Zee.**

 **Selasa, 16 Juni 2015. Pada pukul 22.19 WIB.**


	2. Makan siang bersama

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **KONEKO, MY CUTE GIRLFRIEND**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia dan temanku**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Koneko**

 **Rabu, 17 Juni 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Koneko, My Cute Girlfriend**

 **Chapter 2: Makan siang bersama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, kamu sudah berpacaran dengan ketua OSIS itu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang diikat twintail. Namanya Serafall.

Toujou Koneko, seorang gadis berambut perak model bob dan bermata kuning emas. Ia mengangguk pelan dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Iya, itu benar."

"Wah, kamu memang hebat juga, Koneko-chan. Padahal banyak gadis yang saling berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan cinta ketua OSIS tampan itu. Akhirnya kamu yang berhasil mendapatkan cintanya. Aku senang mendengarnya," Serafall tertawa lebar sambil merangkul pundak Koneko. Koneko hanya tersenyum simpul.

Saat ini telah memasuki jam istirahat. Hanya beberapa orang yang masih berada di dalam kelas 10-A itu. Hingga muncul seseorang yang memasuki kelas tersebut dan memanggil Koneko.

"Koneko-chan!"

Spontan, semua orang di kelas itu menoleh ke arah asal suara. Termasuk Koneko dan Serafall yang masih duduk di bangku masing-masing.

Rupanya si Namikaze Naruto, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata biru. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas dan segera menghampiri kekasih hatinya yaitu Koneko.

Semua orang terpaku saat menyaksikannya. Naruto tersenyum saat menatap Koneko. Serafall bengong menatap mereka berdua.

"Permisi ...," kata Naruto lembut sambil melirik Serafall."Aku mau membawa Koneko dulu."

Serafall mengangguk pelan. Ia masih bengong melihat Naruto dan Koneko.

GREP!

Secara langsung Naruto menarik tangan Koneko. Koneko kaget.

"Eh? Naruto-kun, kita akan kemana?" tanya Koneko heran.

"Kita akan makan siang bersama-sama di atap sekolah," jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Koneko."Soalnya aku membawa bento."

"Eh, bawa bento?" Koneko mengerutkan keningnya.

Naruto terus menyeret Koneko sampai keluar kelas. Semua orang pun menyembulkan kepala masing-masing di dekat pintu kelas saat Naruto dan Koneko sudah keluar kelas. Termasuk Serafall yang juga ikut dalam kerumunan kecil itu.

"Wah, apa benar mereka berdua pacaran?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut pirang. Namanya Kiba Yuuto.

"Itu benar," sahut seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek. Namanya Matsuri.

"Wah, ternyata Koneko yang mendapatkan cintanya Naruto. Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali. Aaah, aku iri kepada Koneko," tambah gadis berambut hitam panjang yang berdiri di samping Matsuri. Namanya Sari.

"Sungguh beruntungnya Koneko. Dia diperhatikan dan diperlakukan lembut oleh ketua OSIS itu. Kata kakak-kakak senior di sini, Naruto itu orangnya baik, lembut dan perhatian. Aduh, aku ingin sekali mendapat pacar seperti Naruto itu."

"Iya, aku juga."

"Koneko beruntung sekali."

"Iya."

Semua para gadis dan para laki-laki di kelas 10-A itu saling bersahut-sahutan. Mereka terheran-heran karena Koneko bisa menarik hati si ketua OSIS itu.

Tapi, di antara mereka. Ada juga yang tidak merasa senang dengan hubungan Koneko dan Naruto itu. Ia berwajah sinis dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

'Aku akan membuatmu putus dari Naruto-kun secepat mungkin, Toujou Koneko. Lihat saja nanti,' batin gadis misterius itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di atap sekolah, di bawah kubah langit biru yang bercahaya matahari. Angin bertiup lembut dan menerpa dua anak manusia yang sedang makan bersama. Naruto dan Koneko.

Koneko merasa senang sekali hari ini. Pasalnya Naruto membawakan dua bento. Satu untuk Koneko dan satu lagi untuk Naruto.

Koneko tidak menduganya sama sekali. Naruto memang perhatian dan ternyata Naruto juga pintar memasak.

"Bagaimana, Koneko-chan? Apakah makanan yang kubuat itu enak?" tanya Naruto tersenyum.

Koneko yang duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto. Sejenak ia menghentikan makanannya. Ia berpikir sebentar.

"Memang enak sekali ...," sahut Koneko berwajah datar sambil menyumpal sumpit ke dalam mulutnya."Tapi ..."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tapi, apa?"

Koneko meletakkan kotak bento itu ke lantai. Tiba-tiba wajahnya suram. Naruto heran melihatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Koneko semakin berwajah suram. Naruto semakin heran.

"Aku ... Aku ... Aku ..."

"Iya, terus apa?"

Naruto menunggu dengan sabar perkataan Koneko selanjutnya. Koneko terus menunduk.

"Aku ... Aku tidak bisa memasak sepertimu, Naruto-kun."

WHUUUSH!

Angin berdesir kencang. Hening sesaat.

SIIING!

Naruto berwajah sangat datar. Koneko masih menunduk takut kalau Naruto bakal mengatakan sesuatu yang akan menyakitkan hatinya. Namun, itu tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan.

Naruto menatap lama Koneko. Lalu ia memegang puncak rambut Koneko.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu bisa belajar kok. Kalau bisa aku yang akan mengajarimu memasak nanti. Tenang saja, Koneko-chan."

Koneko terpaku mendengarkannya. Ternyata Naruto itu memang laki-laki yang baik. Memang benar dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya di sekolah itu.

"Iya," Koneko tersenyum. Rona merah hinggap di kedua pipinya.

Koneko mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto lagi. Naruto tersenyum sambil terus memegang puncak rambut Koneko.

"Ayo, lanjutkan makanmu," kata Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dari puncak rambut Koneko.

Koneko mengangguk dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Betapa senang hatinya mendapatkan kekasih yang sangat baik seperti Naruto.

Mereka berdua kembali makan dengan tenang. Angin ikut menemani kebersamaan mereka.

Diam-diam di balik pintu atap sekolah, ada beberapa orang yang tengah mengintai Naruto dan Koneko. Mereka adalah teman-teman sekelasnya Naruto.

"Wow, Naruto sweet sekali ya!" seru Ino berwajah merah merona.

"Aku iri kepada mereka berdua," tambah Hinata di samping Ino.

"Iya. Naruto romantis sekali. Membuatkan bento buat kekasihnya. Haah, Sasuke-kun tidak pernah membuat bento ataupun membawa bento untukku. Dia tidak romantis seperti Naruto," sahut Sakura yang berjongkok di balik pintu atap.

"Hei, aku dengar itu, Saku-chan," ujar Sasuke yang berada di samping Sakura. Ternyata dia juga ikut mengintip juga seperti teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Lho, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kamu ada di sini juga? Bukannya kamu mau pergi ke perpustakaan. Katamu tidak tertarik untuk memata-matai Naruto. Terus kenapa kamu juga ikut mengintip seperti ini?" tanya Sakura melirik Sasuke. Ia kaget karena Sasuke mendadak muncul di sampingnya seperti hantu begitu.

Sasuke berwajah datar.

"Ya, aku khawatir padamu, Saku-chan."

"Khawatir?"

Sakura terpana.

Sasuke terdiam. Sakura tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke itu.

"Maksudmu khawatir itu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku hanya mengawasi Naruto atas permintaan ibunya. Itu saja."

Begitulah kata-kata Sasuke. Lantas membuat Sakura manyun melihatnya.

'Dasar, laki-laki yang tidak romantis. Huh ...,' batin Sakura kesal setengah mati.

Beberapa teman yang berada di belakang Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka sweatdrop mendengar percakapan Sasuke dan Sakura itu.

Lalu mereka semua terus mengawasi pergerakan Naruto dan Koneko itu. Jangan sampai ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan dan membahayakan nyawa Naruto jika sampai Koneko lepas kendali karena ada perkataan Naruto yang menyinggung hati Koneko. Itulah sebabnya mengapa teman-teman sangat khawatir jika Naruto berpacaran dengan Koneko. Koneko itu dianggap monster yang paling berbahaya daripada dinosaurus. Sekali menyinggung hatinya ataupun meledeknya dengan sebutan "si pendek". Maka bersiap-siaplah patah tulang dan dirawat di rumah sakit selama tiga bulan akibat terkena hantaman pukulan super keras dari Koneko. Itulah tidak heran mengapa Koneko dijuluki dengan sebutan baru yaitu "Gadis Monster."

Tapi, diawasi beberapa lama pun itu. Keadaan tetap biasa-biasa saja. Terlihat Naruto dan Koneko yang saling mengobrol akrab dan bercanda ria sambil makan bersama-sama. Kelihatannya Naruto benar-benar senang bersama Koneko itu.

Membuat teman-temannya tertegun melihatnya. Berarti Naruto memang sangat menyukai tipe gadis seperti Koneko. Mereka tidak habis pikir.

"Naruto benar-benar senang bersama gadis monster itu," tukas Issei yang juga bersama Sakura dan yang lainnya."Naruto memang sudah gila memilih gadis seperti dia."

"Kalau sudah cinta, mau bagaimana lagi. Kalian sudah dengarkan kalau Naruto sudah menyukai gadis monster itu sejak menyelamatkannya dari sekapan senior dua belas," ungkap Shikamaru.

"Cinta itu memang buta. Tidak melihat apapun itu. Kelebihan dan kekurangan pada diri Koneko itulah yang sangat disukai oleh Naruto. Kelebihannya adalah kecil tapi kuat. Walaupun kecil, dia itu tetaplah gadis yang manis dan menarik hati seperti kucing. Itulah kata-kata Naruto yang kudengar saat dia selalu menceritakan tentang Koneko kepadaku," Sasuke ikut menyahut.

"Naruto benar-benar mencintainya. Romantis sekali," Sakura memegang pipinya. Pipinya merona merah.

Mereka terus berbicara dengan keras. Naruto menyadari juga keberadaan teman-temannya itu.

"Ada yang mengintip kita, Koneko-chan."

"Hm, ada yang mengintip?"

Koneko mengerutkan keningnya. Naruto mengangguk. Ia meletakkan kotak bekalnya itu ke lantai. Lantas ia berjalan menuju pintu atap itu.

"HEI, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SANA? AKU TAHU PASTI KALIAN MENGINTIP AKU DAN KONEKO, KAN?" seru Naruto keras dengan wajah merah padam."PERGI DARI SINI! KALAU TIDAK AKU AKAN MENGHUKUM KALIAN SEMUA! APAKAH KALIAN MAU?"

DRAP! DRAP! GEDUBRAAK!

Terdengar suara langkah sepatu yang banyak menuju lantai bawah dan bersamaan suara jatuh yang keras hingga terjadi gempa bumi.

Hening. Naruto sweatdrop di tempat.

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Ketika Naruto akan mendekati pintu atap, teman-teman Naruto sudah berlari ketakutan dan pergi menuju lantai bawah. Kecuali Sasuke. Lalu salah satu dari mereka, ada yang tersandung yaitu Hinata. Hinata terjatuh dan menabrak teman yang lainnya. Hingga membuat yang lainnya juga terjatuh secara beruntun sampai ke bawah tangga. Kemudian menimbulkan gempa dahsyat yang melanda sekolah itu.

Akibatnya semuanya terkapar membentuk tumpukan bukit di bawah tangga. Sasuke yang tidak ikut-ikutan. Ia hanya menghelakan napasnya melihat adegan memalukan itu.

"Dasar payah!" gumam Sasuke menepuk jidatnya.

Lalu adegan ditancapkan ke arah Naruto yang sudah duduk di dekat Koneko.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya aku mendengar suara orang yang jatuh," tanya Koneko penasaran.

Naruto melirik ke arah Koneko. Ia tersenyum.

"Pengintipnya sudah mendapatkan hukumannya karena sudah mengusik kita berdua," jawab Naruto.

"Hm?" Koneko tidak mengerti. Ia memiringkan kepalanya.

Naruto tertawa menyengir. Lantas ia memegang bahu Koneko.

"Tidak usah dibahas lagi. Hari sabtu besok, kamu ada acara tidak, Koneko-chan?"

Koneko terdiam sebentar. Ia berpikir dulu.

"Hm ... Sepertinya tidak ada acara."

"Kalau begitu, besok kita pergi jalan-jalan berdua."

"Jalan-jalan?"

"Iya, aku mengajakmu kencan besok."

"Kencan?"

Koneko terpaku di tempat. Ia benar-benar merasa membeku di tengah badai salju.

'Ke-kencan? Bersama Naruto-kun? Berdua saja?' batin Koneko.

Naruto heran melihat Koneko.

"Kenapa?"

"TENTU SAJA AKU MAU KENCAN DENGANMU, NARUTO-KUN! AKU SENANG SEKALI!"

Secara refleks, Koneko memeluk erat pinggang Naruto. Naruto kaget. Wajahnya merona merah.

'Koneko-chan ...'

Naruto tersenyum. Ia membalas pelukan Koneko dengan segera.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

"Iya, aku juga mencintaimu."

Mereka berpelukan di antara angin bertiup. Mentari ikut tersenyum melihat kebersamaan mereka yang sangat membuat iri orang-orang yang melihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sampai di sini saja, Koneko-chan," kata Naruto saat mengantarkan Koneko pulang ke rumahnya.

Mereka berdua berada di depan rumah Koneko. Naruto sedang duduk di atas motornya yang bermerek Suzuki. Sedangkan Koneko sudah berdiri di depan pintu pagarnya. Ia mengangguk cepat.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Naruto-kun."

"Iya, Koneko-chan. Jangan lupa besok kita kencan. Jam delapan pagi, Aku akan menjemputmu langsung di sini."

"Iya, aku akan menunggumu."

Naruto tersenyum manis. Begitu juga dengan Koneko.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok, hime."

"Hm, sampai besok, Naruto-kun."

Koneko mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangannya. Naruto juga melambaikan tangannya sebentar.

Kemudian Naruto menghidupkan motornya. Lalu langsung pergi meninggalkan Koneko yang terpaku di tempat. Koneko tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum melihat kepergian Naruto.

"Naruto-kun. Kamu memang laki-laki yang kuimpikan selama ini. Aku senang menjadi pacarmu," ucap Koneko seraya berbalik badan.

JREEENG!

Koneko kaget setengah mati karena mendapati sang ibu yang sudah berwajah sangar dengan aura hitam membunuh yang merayap-rayap di belakang tubuh sang ibu. Koneko sweatdrop sebentar di tempat.

"Eh, Kaasan?"

"Koneko-chan, katakan siapa laki-laki yang mengantarmu pulang tadi?"

Sang ibu masih berwajah mengerikan. Sambil bersidekap dada, ia melototi Koneko dengan tatapan menyelidiki. Membuat Koneko menelan ludahnya dengan badan yang bergetar.

"A-ano, dia adalah pacarku. Namanya Namikaze Naruto."

Sang ibu masih melototi Koneko dengan tajam. Koneko masih takut memandangi tampang ibunya yang hancur seperti monster.

"Namikaze Naruto. Terus dia itu kelas berapa?"

"Ke-kelas sebelas."

"Apa kelebihannya?"

"Ke-kelebihannya itu, dia adalah ketua OSIS yang disegani di sekolahku. Dia unggul di setiap cabang olahraga dan sangat pintar. Dia adalah pangeran sekolah karena banyak gadis yang menyukainya. Terus dia juga pandai memasak. Begitulah tentang Naruto."

Sang ibu terdiam sebentar. Koneko juga ikut terdiam.

Tiba-tiba wajah sang ibu cerah bagaikan mentari. Secara langsung ia memeluk erat leher sang anak bungsunya. Bukan memeluk maksudnya. Tapi, dalam arti tepatnya adalah mencekik Koneko.

Gawatnya ibu Koneko itu.

"Benarkah? Kaasan tidak menyangka putri bungsu Kaasan ini sudah besar. Kamu sudah berani berpacaran juga sekarang. Kaasan bangga padamu, Koneko-chan," kata ibu dengan wajah yang sumringah.

Koneko tersenyum kikuk dengan wajah yang horror.

"Hahaha ..."

"Ayo, kita masuk ke dalam. Ibu sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu," sang ibu melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung menarik Koneko ke dalam rumah. Koneko hanya menurut saja.

'Kaasan yang aneh,' batin Koneko memasang wajah speechless.

"Oh iya, Kaasan. Kuroka-nee mana?" tanya Koneko.

"Kuroka-chan sekarang pergi kuliah, sayang. Kan, Nee-chan-mu itu baru masuk kuliah di tahun ini," jawab ibu sambil terus menyeret Koneko.

"Oh iya, benar juga."

Koneko tersenyum. Ia terus diseret oleh ibunya sampai ke dalam rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Saya mengupdate cepat kelanjutan cerita ini. Berhubung mendapat ide buat kelanjutannya. Jadi, dengan cepat saya tulis.**

 **Ok, selamat membaca cerita ini. Lalu saya mengucapkan Marhaban Ya Ramadhan. Mohon maaf lahir dan bathin ya ... ^^**

 **Terus buat kalian yang meminta request cerita sama saya. Harap bersabar ya karena saya sedang membuat cerita pesanan kalian itu. Sesegera mungkin saya update. Mudah-mudahan dalam minggu ini, kelar semuanya. Apalagi saya ada kesibukan sedikit selain menulis cerita di bulan Ramadhan ini. Saya harus membantu mama saya.**

 **Ok, segini saja dulu chapter 2-nya. Jika ada ide lagi atau dari kamu meminta cerita ini diperpanjang lagi. Mungkin bisa saya penuhi.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 3.**

 **Dari Hikari Syarahmia dan Miss Zee.**

 **Finish time : Rabu, 17 Juni 2015. Pada pukul 16.32 WIB**


	3. Kencan pertama yang kacau (part 1)

Terlihat Naruto berdiri di depan cermin datar yang berada dalam satu lemari pakaian miliknya. Naruto bersiul kencang sambil menyisir rambutnya yang pirang jabrik dengan perasaan yang senang sekali. Karena hari Sabtu ini, ia akan mengajak kekasihnya untuk pergi kencan. Hanya berdua saja.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah selesai," sahut Naruto tersenyum sambil mengamati penampilannya yang sangat keren."Aku akan segera pergi ke rumah Koneko-chan. Aku akan membuatnya senang hari ini."

Hari ini, Naruto memakai sebuah baju kaos berwarna biru dipadu dengan jaket berwarna jingga yang bertudung. Bawahannya adalah celana jeans berwarna biru. Lalu tercium bau parfum yang wangi dari tubuhnya. Naruto benar-benar gagah.

Ia sangat bersemangat di hari kencan pertamanya dengan seseorang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya dan juga kekasih pertamanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Toujou Koneko. Gadis monster yang sangat ditakuti di sekolahnya dan tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Namun, pada akhirnya si gadis monster itu bertekuk lutut kepadanya dan menjadi kekasihnya sekarang. Koneko menjadi gadis yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya sekarang.

Teringat dengan Koneko, Naruto tersenyum sambil meraih ponsel miliknya yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya. Di mana di layar utama ponselnya, terpapang foto sang kekasih. Naruto tidak berhenti tersenyum menatap foto Koneko tersebut. Wajahnya merona merah.

"Koneko, my cute girlfriend," gumam Naruto lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD : Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **KONEKO, MY CUTE GIRLFRIEND**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia and my story**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Koneko**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : romance/humor/hurt/comfort**

 **Writing Time : Jumat, 19 Juni 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY CUTE GIRLFRIEND**

 **Chapter 3 : Kencan pertama yang kacau (Part. 1)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto turun dari tangga. Ia ingin menemui kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berada di ruang keluarga.

Tampak sang ayah yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Ia sedang membaca sebuah koran sambil menyesap secangkir teh hangat. Lalu sang ibu berambut merah panjang yang diikat ponytail sedang mempersiapkan sarapan pagi. Keduanya sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Hingga sang anak laki-laki datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ohayou, Tousan dan Kaasan!" sapa Naruto yang duduk tepat berhadapan dengan sang ayah.

"Ohayou, Naruto-chan!" balas ayah dan ibu.

Naruto mengambil sepotong roti bakar yang berada di atas piring melamin. Lalu roti bakar itu dimakannya dengan segera.

Sang ayah yang bernama Minato sejenak memperhatikan Naruto dengan teliti.

"Hm, Naruto-chan! Ada apa gerangan ini? Kamu kelihatan keren hari ini. Kamu mau kemana?" tanya sang ayah dengan tatapan heran.

Naruto menelan roti yang sudah ia kunyah ke dalam tenggorokannya. Ia langsung menjawab dengan jujur.

"Aku mau pergi kencan dengan kekasihku sekarang, Tousan."

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba sang ibu menancapkan pisau ke atas meja.

"APA? KAMU MAU PERGI KENCAN DENGAN KEKASIHMU, NARU-CHAN?" seru sang ibu keras. Membuat sang ayah dan Naruto kaget setengah mati karena melihat perubahan drastis dari sang ibu yang bernama Kushina itu.

Wajah sang ibu menjadi hancur seperti monster. Rambutnya yang merah berkibar-kibar di udara seperti bendera. Ada aura hitam membunuh tengah merayap-rayap di belakang tubuhnya sekarang.

Wajah Naruto pucat pasi melihatnya. Pasalnya sang ibu tidak suka kalau Naruto mempunyai kekasih. Ibunya sangat protektif terhadap Naruto. Sampai urusan cintanya juga, sang ibu akan ikut campur. Itulah mengapa Naruto tidak pernah berani menembak seorang gadis yang menjadi incarannya. Hingga hatinya tertambat kepada gadis imut seperti Koneko. Karena sifat Koneko sama persis dengan sifat ibunya. Jadi, Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk menembak Koneko. Atas bantuan sahabat karibnya yaitu Uciha Sasuke.

'Gawat, aku malah keceplosan begini sih? Dasar, aku payah sekali!' batin Naruto panik di dalam hati.

Sang ibu menatap tajam Naruto. Naruto merasa horror sekarang.

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO, SUDAH BEBERAPA KALI KAASAN BILANG PADAMU KALAU KAMU TIDAK BOLEH PACARAN DULU. PACARAN ITU AKAN MENYITA WAKTU BELAJARMU. APALAGI KAMU ADALAH KETUA OSIS DI SEKOLAHMU. KAMU HARUS MEMBERI CONTOH YANG BAIK UNTUK TEMAN-TEMANMU. KAMU HARUS BELAJAR DENGAN BAIK ..."

BLA ... BLA ... BLA ...

Kushina terus berpidato panjang lebar. Minato hanya tersenyum kikuk mendengarnya. Naruto memasang wajah sewot untuk sang ibu.

"Mengerti? Apakah kamu mengerti, Naru-chan?"

"Iya, aku mengerti."

Naruto tetap berwajah sewot sambil memakan habis roti bakarnya.

"Bagus. Tapi, Kamu tidak boleh pacaran dulu. Kaasan mau kamu fokus belajar dan bersikaplah tegas. Lalu putuskan pacarmu itu sekarang juga."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya mendengarnya. Ia pun tercekik.

"Apa? Memutuskan pacar? Huk ... Huk ... Huk ...," Naruto buru-buru mengambil segelas air untuk mengusir roti bakar yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Lantas diteguknya air putih itu sampai tandas.

Kushina terdiam. Wajahnya pun menjadi cemas.

"Naru-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang ibu panik melihat anaknya tercekik.

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa, Kaasan," jawab Naruto yang sudah selesai minum. Akhirnya roti itu hanyut sampai ke lambungnya.

Minato hanya mampu terdiam menyaksikan ibu dan anaknya saling bersitegang.

Naruto menghelakan napasnya. Akhirnya dia selamat.

"Naru-chan, dengar tidak dengan apa yang Kaasan bilang tadi?"

"Iya, dengar. Tapi ..."

Naruto berwajah datar. Kushina mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tapi, apa?"

"Sampai kapanpun aku tetap berpacaran dan aku minta izin pergi kencan kepada Kaasan dan Tousan. AKU PERGI!"

SREK!

Secara langsung Naruto kabur sambil mengembat satu potong roti bakar di piring sang ayah. Minato yang ingin makan roti bakarnya. Ia cuma bengong melihat roti bakarnya diembat oleh sang anak. Sementara sang ibu sudah berwajah mengerikan melebihi wajah monster yang sangat mengerikan. Wajahnya merah padam. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"NARU-CHAAAAN! KAMU MAU KEMANA? DASAR, ANAK YANG MENYEBALKAAAAAN!"

Teriakan kemarahan sang ibu menggema sampai ke jagad raya sana. Membuat siapa saja akan pingsan mendengarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain, di rumah Koneko.

Tampak Koneko yang sedang mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Ia kebingungan seperti gerakan setrika. Sang kakak yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Ia bengong melihat adiknya kasak-kusuk.

"Koneko-chan, kamu kenapa? Kenapa panik begitu?" tanya sang kakak yang bernama Kuroka.

Koneko melirik sang kakak perempuannya itu. Ia berhenti mondar-mandir dan bersimpuh di depan kakaknya.

"Aku ... Aku ... Gugup," sahut Koneko polos.

BRAK!

Sang kakak terjungkal dari tempat tidur. Koneko sweatdrop di tempat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Koneko heran.

Kuroka bangkit berdiri.

"Kenapa kamu malah gugup? Padahal cuma kencan, kan?"

"Iya sih. Tapi, ini kencan pertamaku dengan Naruto-kun. Aku benar-benar gugup, Kuroka-nee. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Koneko berwajah kusut. Kuroka berwajah datar. Lantas ia bersimpuh dan menghadap ke arah Koneko.

"Baiklah, Nee-chan akan membantumu agar kencan pertamamu sukses."

"Benarkah?"

Wajah Koneko berbinar-binar senang.

"Iya, benar."

Kuroka manggut-manggut. Koneko tertawa senang.

"Yang pertama. Aku akan mendandanimu menjadi cantik agar Naruto semakin mencintaimu," sambung Kuroka yang mulai pergi ke arah lemari pakaian Koneko. Koneko memperhatikannya dengan serius.

Kuroka mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian milik Koneko dari lemari pakaian. Membuangnya satu persatu setelah memikirkan pakaian yang tidak cocok buat Koneko. Tapi, tak lama kemudian, Kuroka menemukan pakaian yang cocok buat Koneko. Wajah Kuroka terang benderang seperti lampu teplok.

"AHA, INI DIA!" seru Kuroka tertawa senang. Koneko hanya ternganga melihatnya.

Setelah itu, Koneko didandani habis-habisan oleh Kuroka. Itu memakan waktu hampir setengah jam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul delapan tepat, pintu rumah Koneko diketuk seseorang.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Kuroka yang membuka pintu tersebut.

KRIEET!

"Ya, siapa?" kata Kuroka saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di balik pintu.

Rupanya Naruto. Ia tersenyum manis untuk Kuroka. Kuroka terpana melihatnya. Ia menganga seperti ikan kehabisan napas. Ia membeku di tempat.

'Hyaaa, dia tampan sekali,' batin Kuroka yang terkagum-kagum melihat penampilan Naruto yang memang gagah.

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka Kuroka.

"Halo, kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Kuroka masih mematung. Wajahnya memerah rona. Seakan-akan ada bunga-bunga mekar yang beterbangan di sekitar Kuroka sekarang. Saking terpesonanya.

CTEK!

Seseorang menjentikkan jarinya di telinga Kuroka. Kuroka kaget setengah mati. Lamunan indahnya buyar seketika.

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya Kuroka sadar dan langsung menoleh ke arah seseorang yang telah menjentikkan jarinya tadi.

Ternyata Koneko. Ia sewot karena sang kakak terpaku memandangi Naruto dengan aneh. Kuroka menyadari maksud perubahan wajah Koneko itu.

"Kuroka-nee, kamu kenapa?" tanya Koneko masih berwajah sewot. Ia cemburu karena Kuroka memandangi Naruto dengan lama.

"Hahaha, tidak ada. A-ano i-itu ada pacarmu, Koneko," Kuroka tertawa cengengesan sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto. Koneko langsung melihat ke arah Naruto.

JREENG!

Naruto dan Koneko sama-sama terpaku di tempat. Mereka ternganga karena saling terpesona bersama-sama. Kuroka bengong di tempat.

'Ada apa ini?' batin Kuroka bingung di dalam hatinya.

Lalu Kuroka menjentikkan dua jari tangannya untuk menyadarkan Naruto dan Koneko.

CTEK! CTEK!

Naruto dan Koneko sadar juga. Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah.

"Kalian berdua kenapa melamun begitu?" tanya Kuroka menatap Naruto dan Koneko secara bergantian."Kalian berdua jadi pergi kencan, kan?"

"Ja-jadi, Kuroka-nee," jawab Koneko agak gugup. Ia mengangguk. Naruto juga mengangguk.

"Tapi, kamu siapanya Koneko?" Naruto menatap Kuroka dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Kuroka melirik Naruto. Ia tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto.

"Aku kakaknya Koneko. Kenalkan, namaku Toujou Kuroka."

Naruto juga tersenyum sambil menyambut tangan Kuroka.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal buat Nee-san."

Kuroka terpaku lagi saat menatap Naruto. Ia terpesona tanpa kata-kata.

'Naruto ... Dia memang tampan ya. Beruntung sekali Koneko mendapatkannya. Ah, aku iri,' batin Kuroka di dalam hatinya.

Naruto menjadi heran lagi. Tangannya digenggam kuat oleh Kuroka.

KIITS!

Mata emas Koneko menyala dan bersinar. Api cemburunya sudah mulai terbakar saat menyaksikan tangan Naruto masih dipegang oleh Kuroka. Koneko kesal melihatnya.

"KUROKA-NEE! LEPASKAN TANGANMU ITU!" seru Koneko yang keras dan membuat Kuroka kaget setengah mati dari kekagumannya terhadap Naruto. Naruto juga kaget melihat perubahan wajah dan sikap Koneko itu.

"Koneko-chan ..." wajah Naruto pucat pasi. Ia tidak menyangka Koneko sudah berwajah seperti monster yang akan mengamuk.

BATS!

Tangan Kuroka ditepis keras oleh Koneko. Lalu Koneko menarik tangan Naruto dengan cepat.

"Ayo, kita pergi, Naruto-kun!"

"Eh? Eh? Eh? Koneko-chan. Tunggu dulu!"

Koneko tidak menoleh sama sekali ke arah Naruto. Ia kesal. Ia marah sekali. Ia cemburu. Ia benar-benar sudah berada di puncak gunung berapi sekarang.

Naruto terus terseret oleh langkah Koneko. Hingga tiba di dekat motor milik Naruto itu, Koneko melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Naruto.

"Ayo, hidupkan motormu! Kita pergi sekarang!" pinta Koneko yang masih memasang wajah sewot.

Naruto cuma mengangguk patuh. Dia tahu kalau suasana hati Koneko sedang mengalami kebakaran alias panas. Ia hanya mampu terdiam tanpa kata-kata.

BRUUUM!

Motor pun hidup dan menderu. Koneko dan Naruto sudah naik di atas motor tersebut. Mereka mengenakan helmet untuk melindungi kepala mereka.

Lalu Koneko memeluk erat perut Naruto. Naruto bersiap menaikkan gas motornya.

"Koneko-chan, kamu sudah siap?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

"Ya," jawab Koneko singkat dengan nada singkat. Cukup membuat hati Naruto terkena tajamnya kekesalan Koneko.

BRUUUM!

Motor yang dikendarai Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Bersama Koneko yang masih berwajah manyun.

Di balik pagar rumah Koneko, Kuroka sedang menelepon seseorang.

"Halo ... Kaasan ..."

 **["Ya, Kuroka. Ada apa?"]**

"Cepat pulang. Aku ingin Kaasan menemani aku ke suatu tempat."

 **["Memangnya ada apa?"]**

"Nanti saja kuceritakan. Pokoknya Kaasan cepat pulang."

 **["Baiklah, kalau begitu."]**

PIP!

Setelah itu koneksi panggilan ponsel ditutup oleh Kuroka. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

SET!

Kuroka memakai kacamata hitam dan melipat tangan di dada.

"SAATNYA AGEN RAHASIA KELUARGA TOUJOU BERAKSI!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Koneko dan Naruto sedang pergi keliling kota Konoha tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Mereka saling terdiam tanpa kata-kata. Karena Koneko masih kesal terhadap Naruto. Naruto telah membuatnya cemburu.

Naruto terus mengendarai motornya dengan santai. Sedangkan Koneko yang duduk di belakang Naruto. Koneko masih memasang wajah manyun.

"Koneko-chan, kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto sekeras mungkin karena suara berisik yang ditimbulkan dari deru berbagai kendaraan yang lalu lalang di jalan. Menghalangi suaranya yang ingin keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Koneko tidak menjawab. Dia masih terdiam membisu. Naruto pun menghelakan napasnya.

Bagaimana caranya untuk membujuk Koneko agar Koneko tidak marah kepadanya lagi?

Motor yang dikendarai Naruto terus berjalan dan berjalan. Hingga menemukan sebuah tempat yang ramai dan bising. Naruto memutuskan berhenti di tempat itu.

CIIIT!

Motor pun berhenti tepat di parkiran yang tersedia di dekat pagar besi. Naruto dan Koneko turun dari atas motornya.

"Ayo, kita pergi ke dalam sana!" pinta Naruto sambil menarik tangan Koneko. Koneko hanya mengangguk dengan muka yang masih manyun.

Maka mereka berdua masuk ke dalam tempat yang sangat ramai dikunjungi orang-orang. Suasananya sangat bising dan terdapat macam-macam permainan di dalamnya. Ternyata tempat itu adalah Konoha Garden. Taman bermain seperti Disneyland.

Setelah membayar tiket masuk ke tempat itu, Naruto dan Koneko terlihat berjalan di antara orang-orang yang lalu-lalang. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan paving block yang di kedua sisinya dipenuhi pohon-pohon cemara. Naruto melirik ke belakang. Koneko masih memasang wajah cemberut. Seketika Naruto menghelakan napasnya.

'Sepertinya Koneko-chan masih marah padaku. Tapi, bagaimana caranya membujuknya agar dia tidak marah kepadaku lagi?' pikir Naruto sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Lalu perhatiannya tertuju kepada sebuah tempat yang menarik.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia menarik tangan Koneko dengan cepat. Koneko hanya menurut saja saat diseret oleh Naruto.

"Koneko-chan, ayo kita naik bianglala itu!" tunjuk Naruto ke arah sebuah kincir besar yang berputar-putar itu. Koneko melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto.

Koneko berwajah datar.

"Terserah kamu saja."

Begitulah perkataan Koneko. Sukses membuat Naruto terdiam melihatnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu."

Naruto dan Koneko segera pergi menuju ke arah bianglala itu. Mereka mengantri dahulu karena banyak orang yang juga ingin naik bianglala itu.

Tak lama kemudian, giliran Naruto dan Koneko tiba juga. Naruto yang membayar dua karcis masuk kepada petugas yang menjaga bianglala itu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto tersenyum kepada petugas.

"Sama-sama. Ayo, silakan naik!" sahut sang petugas yang membuka pintu pada bilik bianglala itu.

Naruto dan Koneko masuk ke dalam bilik bianglala itu. Mereka berdua duduk agak berjauhan. Naruto menatap Koneko. Koneko membuang mukanya saat melihat ke arah luar jendela bilik. Ternyata dia masih marah terhadap Naruto. Naruto menghelakan napas kecewanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bianglala pun segera berputar secara perlahan-lahan.

Saat bianglala berputar mencapai ke arah atas, tiba-tiba Koneko menjerit kencang.

"KYAAAA!"

Naruto kaget dan segera memeluk Koneko.

"Koneko-chan, kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

Tubuh Koneko agak bergetar. Koneko memeluk erat pinggang Naruto.

"A-aku ta-takut ketinggian."

"Hah?" Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya."Kamu takut ketinggian?"

"I-iya."

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang tadi? Kalau kamu takut ketinggian. Sudah pasti aku tidak mengajakmu naik bianglala ini."

"A-aku tidak tahu, Naruto-kun. Aku baru sadar kamu mengajakku ke tempat yang tinggi seperti ini. Tapi, aku takut sekali sekarang."

Koneko menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia terus memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan erat.

"Ya, sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Jangan takut. Aku ada di sini bersamamu, Koneko-chan," Naruto mengangkat dagu Koneko."Ayo, buka matamu. Lalu tatap mataku. Pasti ketakutanmu akan hilang."

Koneko membuka matanya. Tampak Naruto tersenyum manis untuknya. Wajah mereka saling berdekatan.

Atas permintaan Naruto, Koneko menatap mata biru Naruto. Warna yang menenangkan dan membuat perasaan Koneko lebih baik.

Tapi, wajah Koneko menjadi memerah di saat wajah Naruto makin dekat dengannya . Terasa terpaan napas Naruto mengenai wajahnya. Dagu Koneko diangkat lebih tinggi oleh Naruto. Naruto sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memiringkan kepala ke arah kiri.

Wajah Koneko semakin memerah padam. Saat bibirnya dibelai lembut oleh bibir Naruto.

Koneko menutup matanya lagi. Membiarkan Naruto mengecup bibirnya lebih dalam. Sampai akhirnya putaran bianglala pun berakhir.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya di saat bianglala berhenti. Wajah Naruto dan Koneko sama-sama memerah.

"Bianglala-nya sudah berhenti," bisik Naruto lembut. Ia tersenyum sambil terus memegang dagu Koneko. Wajah Koneko memerah padam.

"A-ayo, kita turun!" pinta Koneko yang sedikit gugup. Ia bangkit berdiri duluan setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Naruto. Ia sedikit tersenyum.

Naruto juga bangkit berdiri. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Koneko-chan, tunggu aku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Koneko berjalan duluan. Disusul oleh Naruto dari belakang.

"Koneko-chan!"

Koneko terus berjalan cepat dan tidak mempedulikan panggilan Naruto itu.

"Koneko-chan!"

Naruto memanggilnya dengan keras. Koneko juga tidak mau berhenti.

GREP!

Koneko berhasil ditangkap oleh Naruto. Dengan cara memeluk Koneko dari belakang. Koneko kaget.

"Naruto-kun ...," bisik Koneko pelan. Wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku takut kamu akan hilang dariku," Naruto memeluk Koneko begitu erat di suatu tempat yang agak sunyi dan banyak dipenuhi pepohonan rimbun. Sebuah jalan setapak yang tak jauh dari bianglala itu.

Koneko terpaku saat dipeluk Naruto seperti ini. Naruto sudah membuat semua ketakutannya terhadap ketinggian mendadak hilang saat naik bianglala tadi. Naruto romantis sekali.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada beberapa orang sedang mengawasi mereka dari balik semak-semak. Mereka adalah ...

 **["Halo, Sasuke-kun. Kamu di mana?"]**

Seorang laki-laki berambut raven yang sedang bersembunyi sendirian di balik pohon. Ia sedang ditelepon oleh kekasihnya.

"Aku di Konoha Garden."

 **["Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sana? Huh, kamu jahat tidak mengajak aku sekalian ke sana."]**

"Untuk apa aku juga mengajakmu, Saku-chan?" sahut laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke itu."Aku cuma disuruh untuk mengawasi Naruto di sini. Atas suruhan Kaasan-nya Naruto."

"Huh, kamu memang tidak romantis ya, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar suara sang kekasih kini terdengar dekat darinya. Ia menoleh ke arah samping.

JREEENG!

Tampak beberapa orang sudah berdiri di dekat Sasuke. Sasuke kaget setengah mati.

BRUUUK!

Sasuke terjungkal ke tanah sebentar. Lalu ia bangkit berdiri lagi. Muncul sweatdrop besar di kepalanya. Ia menunjuk ke arah teman-teman sekelasnya yang kini tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

"Halo, Sasuke!" sapa Ino yang merangkul lengan Sai.

"Ternyata kamu juga di sini, Sasuke," sahut Shikamaru yang juga mengajak kekasihnya, Temari.

Sasuke bengong di tempat.

"Lho, kalian semuanya? Kenapa bisa ada di sini juga?" seru Sasuke yang terheran-heran. Ia tidak menyangka teman-temannya juga berada di sini.

"Kami juga disuruh Kaasan Naruto untuk mengawasi Naruto di sini. Kamu tidak tahu ya, Sasuke?" tukas Lee. Ia juga mengamati Naruto dan Koneko dari kejauhan.

"Tapi, aku mengira cuma aku sendiri yang disuruh. Ternyata kalian juga," Sasuke berwajah datar kembali. Ia memandangi wajah teman-temannya satu persatu.

"Jadi, kamu tidak suka kalau kami ada di sini, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura melototi Sasuke dengan berkacak pinggang.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura.

"Bukan begitu."

"Jadi, apa?" Sakura berwajah seperti biasa.

"Oh ya, karena kita semua sudah berada di Konoha Garden. Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang sekalian di sini? Jarang kesempatan bagus ini kita dapatkan. Hitung-hitung sebagai hiburan buat kita. Karena selama ini kita disibukkan dengan kegiatan OSIS dan sekolah. Bagaimana menurut kalian semua?" ujar Ino tiba-tiba.

"Aha, ide yang bagus, Ino!" ucap Kiba yang berada di samping Hinata."Bagaimana menurutmu, Hinata-chan?"

"A-aku mau saja, Kiba-kun," Hinata mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang memerah. Maklum Kiba adalah kekasihnya.

"Aku juga mau kencan. Neji sudah menyetujuinya," Ten Ten kelihatan senang karena ia juga membawa kekasihnya yaitu Hyuga Neji. Neji juga mengangguk.

"YEAAAAH, SEMUANYA SETUJU! AYO, KITA KENCAN BERSAMA-SAMA!" seru Ino bersemangat sambil menarik tangan Sai. Mereka berdua pergi begitu saja. Semuanya juga mengikuti langkah pasangan Sai dan Ino tadi.

Tinggallah pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura yang melongo. Juga Lee yang sendirian. Dia tidak mempunyai pasangan.

"Yaaah, semuanya malah pergi kencan. Padahal katanya cuma mengawasi Naruto. Aku ditinggal sendirian. Huhuhu, sayang sekali aku tidak mempunyai pasangan buat kencan," Lee mendadak pundung di tempat.

Sasuke memegang pundak Lee.

"Lee, jika kamu mau. Ajak saja Sakura agar kencan denganmu," tawar Sasuke dengan wajah innocent. Sukses membuat Sakura kaget setengah mati mendengarnya.

"APA? SASUKE-KUN, KAMU SUDAH GILA APA? MASA AKU HARUS KENCAN SAMA SI ALIS TEBAL INI? KAMU JAHAT, SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura mengamuk sejadi-jadinya. Sasuke cuma santai melihatnya.

Lee merasa senang dengan tawaran si Sasuke.

"Benarkah, Sasuke?"

"Iya. Bawa si bawel itu dari sini. Biar aku yang mengawasi Naruto."

Sasuke memukul pelan pundak Lee. Lee terpaku. Dia mengeluarkan air mata terharunya.

"Huwaaa, Sasuke! Baiklah, demi semangat masa muda. Aku akan membawa Sakura-chan kencan denganku. Aku membuatnya senang hari ini," Lee bersemangat sekali sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Dia tersenyum lebar dengan tampilan gigi putihnya yang bersinar.

Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya. Sakura syok mendengarnya.

Secara langsung, Lee menarik tangan Sakura agar menjauh dari sana. Terdengar suara Sakura yang menjerit keras.

"SASUKE NO BAKA! AKU MEMBENCIMUUU!"

Sasuke hanya berwajah datar saat menatap kepergian Sakura dan Lee. Lalu ia menghelakan napasnya.

"Akhirnya tenang juga. Jadi, aku bisa mengawasi Naruto sendirian," ungkap Sasuke yang mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Naruto dan Koneko. Di mana Naruto dan Koneko saling berhadap-hadapan.

Pundak Koneko dirangkul oleh Naruto. Koneko menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto tengah memperhatikan Koneko dengan lembut.

"Kamu tidak marah padaku lagi, Koneko-chan?" tanya Naruto.

Koneko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak marah lagi padamu, Naruto-kun."

"Syukurlah, aku senang mendengarnya. Jadi ..."

"Jadi apa?"

"Cium aku."

Koneko kaget. Wajahnya memerah lagi. Saat Naruto mengatakan hal aneh itu.

"Ci-cium?"

"Iya."

Koneko mengangkat wajahnya. Ia melihat Naruto berwajah lembut. Kedua tangan Naruto telah beralih merangkul pinggang Koneko. Mata biru Naruto sudah menatap ke arah bibir Koneko.

Koneko merangkul leher Naruto dengan erat. Wajahnya memerah saat ia mendekat wajahnya ke arah wajah Naruto secara perlahan-lahan. Naruto juga begitu.

Bibir mereka berdua saling menempel lagi. Mereka berciuman di tengah pengawasan beberapa orang yang memasang wajah yang tidak suka. Salah satunya adalah ibu dan Kuroka.

Ibu menggeram kesal. Pasalnya putri kesayangannya dicium oleh seorang laki-laki di depan matanya secara langsung. Ia hendak pergi menghampiri Koneko dan Naruto sekarang. Ia hendak menghajar Naruto. Tapi, niatnya itu langsung dicegat oleh Kuroka.

"Kaasan, jangan. Biarkan mereka begitu," bujuk Kuroka.

"Aaargh, Koneko-chan. Kaasan tidak suka Koneko-chan dicium oleh laki-laki itu. Akan Kaasan hajar laki-laki itu," sang ibu sudah mengamuk seperti monster yang sangat mengerikan.

"JANGAAAN, KAASAN!"

"LEPASKAN KAASAN, KUROKA! GRRRR! LEPASKAN KAASAN SEKARANG JUGA!"

Kuroka terus berusaha memeluk sang ibu dari belakang agar tidak pergi menghampiri Naruto dan Koneko. Pasalnya nanti Naruto bakal dihajar habis-habisan oleh sang ibu. Dahulunya, ibu Kuroka dan Koneko itu adalah mantan preman yang sangat ditakuti. Jika ada orang yang sekali terkena hantaman atau tinju darinya, orang itu bakal pingsan atau mati. Itu yang paling berbahaya dari ibu Kuroka dan Koneko.

Kini Kuroka sibuk membujuk sang ibu yang sedang dalam tahap emosi tingkat tinggi. Mereka berada dalam semak-semak yang tak jauh dari Naruto dan Koneko.

Di sisi lain, ada juga beberapa orang yang bersembunyi di semak-semak. Mereka mengintai Koneko dan Naruto juga. Tapi, titik fokus pandangan mereka tertancap ke arah Koneko.

"Sepertinya gadis itu orangnya," kata salah satu dari mereka."Sama persis dengan gadis di dalam foto ini."

Satu orang memegang sebuah foto. Foto yang menampilkan Koneko yang berseragam sekolah. Beberapa orang mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, sesuai target."

"Oke, kita tunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menangkapnya."

"Baiklah, bos."

Semuanya mengangguk cepat. Tatapan mereka menajam ke arah Koneko. Mereka tersenyum sinis.

Sungguh mencurigakan. Siapakah orang-orang itu? Sepertinya Koneko dalam ancaman yang sangat besar sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga nih cerita chapter 3-nya. Sesuai permintaan, saya perpanjang sedikit cerita ini.**

 **Ide cerita chapter 3 ini berasal dari teman saya. Juga saran dari para reader. Arigatou, minna-san. Apakah ceritanya jadi melenceng gak ya?**

 **Hm, saya rasa adegan kali ini kurang romantis. Itu menurut saya sih. Nggak taulah kalau menurut para reader gimana.**

 **Please your review ...**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Arigatou ...**

 **Hikari Syarahmia dan my friend**

 **Senin, 6 Juli 2015. Pada pukul 13.15 WIB.**


	4. Kencan pertama yang kacau (part 2)

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **KONEKO, MY CUTE GIRLFRIEND**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia and my friend**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre : romance/humor/hurt/comfort**

 **Selasa, 7 Juli 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Koneko, My Cute Girlfriend**

 **Chapter 4 : Kencan pertama yang kacau (part 2)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih di Konoha Garden, sebuah taman bermain yang sangat besar di pusat Kota Konoha. Bermacam-macam permainan yang menghibur terdapat di dalamnya. Banyak orang yang tengah menikmati permainan-permainan yang ada di Konoha Garden. Salah satunya pasangan utama dalam cerita ini.

Di antara orang-orang yang terus membludak dan mengisi berbagai sudut Konoha Garden. Tampak dua anak manusia yang sedang berjalan cepat. Mereka berdua adalah Naruto dan Koneko.

Wajah Koneko sangat berseri-seri. Ia sangat gembira karena Naruto telah mengajaknya kencan di hari Sabtu ini. Ini pertama kalinya dia bisa menikmati kebebasan. Ini pertama kalinya ia bisa bersenang-senang. Tentunya bersama orang yang dicintainya ini.

Sudah banyak wahana yang ada di Konoha Garden, Koneko dan Naruto mencoba untuk menaikinya. Mereka memanfaatkan waktu kencan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Karena hari ini adalah hari kencan pertama mereka berdua.

Naruto senang karena bisa membahagiakan hati kekasihnya itu. Koneko selalu tersenyum setiap saat. Naruto suka melihatnya.

Koneko terus menarik tangan Naruto. Ia ingin mencari wahana yang tak pernah ia coba. Koneko dan Naruto terus berjalan di antara orang-orang yang lewat di jalan paving block itu.

"Koneko-chan, tunggu dulu!" seru Naruto panik saat tangannya ditarik kuat oleh Koneko.

Naruto kewalahan karena Koneko terus menyeretnya. Hingga tatapan mata emas Koneko tertancap ke arah wahana yang menarik.

Koneko tersenyum senang. Ia menunjuk ke arah sebuah wahana yang cukup menyeramkan yaitu Ghost House.

"Naruto-kun, ayo kita masuk ke rumah hantu itu!"

Naruto melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Koneko.

DOOONG!

Saat itu juga wajah Naruto menjadi horror. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu juga dengan Koneko.

"A-apa? Ru-rumah han-hantu?"

"Iya," Koneko menatap ke arah Naruto."Tapi, kenapa wajahmu menjadi seperti itu?"

Koneko menjadi heran karena melihat perubahan dari wajah Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya.

"Ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Koneko-chan," Naruto tersenyum kikuk.

"Apa benar?" Koneko mengerutkan keningnya.

"I-iya."

"Jadi, kamu mau menemani aku masuk ke sana?"

Wajah Koneko berseri-seri. Membuat Naruto terpaku melihatnya. Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah.

"I-iya, aku mau."

Naruto mengangguk. Koneko tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"Ayo!"

Secara langsung Koneko menarik tangan Naruto dengan cepat. Mereka mulai masuk ke wahana Ghost House itu. Bersamaan dengan pengunjung lain yang juga masuk ke dalam sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

DUA PULUH MENIT KEMUDIAN ...

"Wah, seru sekali di dalamnya. Aku senang, Naruto-kun!" Koneko tertawa kecil untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Ia masih menarik tangan Naruto setelah keluar dari Ghost House itu.

Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?

Wajah Naruto sangat pucat. Rambutnya berantakan. Penampilannya juga kusut. Badannya sangat gemetaran karena ketakutan.

"Koneko-chan ...," panggil Naruto dengan suara parau dan pelan. Tiba-tiba ...

BRUUK!

Sang Namikaze pun tepar dan pingsan di tempat!

Koneko kaget setengah mati. Ia langsung menghampiri Naruto yang telah terkapar di dekat jalan paving block yang cukup sunyi. Masih di area wahana Ghost House.

"Naruto-kun, kamu kenapa?" sahut Koneko yang sangat panik sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Naruto. Berharap Naruto segera sadar.

Tapi, beberapa kali pun badan Naruto digoyang-goyangkan. Naruto tetap tidak sadar juga. Membuat Koneko semakin panik saja.

"Naruto-kun ... Kamu kenapa?" Koneko memasang wajah kusut. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto bisa pingsan setelah keluar dari wahana Ghost House. Ia tidak tahu bahwa sesungguhnya Naruto itu takut dengan yang namanya hantu.

Koneko menepuk pelan kedua pipi Naruto. Tapi, tetap saja tidak ada respon.

Tanpa disadari oleh Koneko, ada seseorang yang berjalan tepat ke arahnya.

BETS!

Secara langsung seseorang itu membekap mulut Koneko dari belakang dengan menggunakan sapu tangan. Koneko menjadi kaget lagi.

"Hmmm," Koneko memberontak di saat mulutnya dibekap dan tangan seseorang itu membelit leher Koneko dengan kuat.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Koneko pun pingsan. Orang asing itu segera menggendong Koneko dengan posisi bridal style. Lalu membawa Koneko menjauh dari tempat itu.

Gawat, Koneko diculik oleh orang yang tidak dikenal. Tidak ada yang mengetahui kejadian itu. Hingga beberapa jam lamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sadar ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah menimpa wajahnya. Seseorang menyiramnya dengan air yang berasal dari botol mineral. Hasilnya Naruto sadar juga.

Naruto membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan dan mendapati wajah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam.

"Si-siapa?" gumam Naruto pelan.

Samar-samar cahaya mulai masuk ke dalam retina mata birunya. Naruto langsung membelalakkan matanya. Setelah tahu siapa yang berdiri di sampingnya kini.

"Te-teme!" seru Naruto bangkit dan terduduk di tempat. Ia celingak-celinguk sebentar. Lalu memandang Sasuke lagi.

"A-aku ada di mana sekarang?" tanya Naruto yang mendadak linglung. Ia memegangi kepalanya.

Sasuke berwajah datar.

"Di Konoha Garden, Dobe."

Naruto terpaku sebentar saat melihat Sasuke. Mendadak ia teringat sesuatu.

"Terus apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, Teme?" Naruto langsung bangkit berdiri dan menunjuk tepat ke arah wajah Sasuke."Jangan-jangan kamu ..."

Sasuke menyingkirkan telunjuk Naruto itu dari wajahnya. Dengan bersikap tenang dan dingin, ia mulai menjawab perkataan Naruto itu.

"Kebetulan aku sedang jalan-jalan ke sini juga."

"Bersama Sakura?"

"Tidak. Sendirian."

Naruto bengong. Ia bingung karena sahabatnya ini juga berada di sini. Tidak mungkin kebetulan. Pasti Sasuke mengikutinya atas suruhan sang ibu. Naruto tahu itu.

JIITS!

Wajah Naruto menjadi sewot. Matanya menajam untuk menyelidiki Sasuke. Sasuke menyadarinya.

"Ada apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

Naruto semakin sewot.

"Pasti kamu mengikuti aku atas suruhan Kaasan-ku, kan? Ayo, mengaku!"

Naruto melototi Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap datar si Naruto.

BLEETAAK!

Kepala Naruto dijitak oleh Sasuke.

"Aduh," seru Naruto meringis kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya yang telah mengeluarkan bola merah.

"Dasar Dobe. Daripada itu yang kamu permasalahkan, lebih baik kamu mencari kekasihmu itu. Dia menghilang mendadak saat kamu pingsan tadi."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar berita buruk itu dari Sasuke.

"Eh, Koneko menghilang mendadak? Dia kemana?" tanya Naruto yang berwajah panik.

"Entahlah, tadi rasanya aku melihat ada seseorang yang menggendong Koneko dan membawanya entah kemana. Kejadiannya begitu cepat saat kamu pingsan tadi."

BLEETAAK!

Giliran kepala Sasuke yang dijitak oleh Naruto.

"Aw, kenapa kamu malah memukul kepalaku, hah?" sembur Sasuke marah sambil memegang kepalanya yang juga mengeluarkan bola merah. Dilihatnya, wajah Naruto sudah memerah padam karena kesal.

"DASAR, TEME! KENAPA SAAT AKU PINGSAN TADI, KAU TIDAK MENOLONG KONEKO, HAH? KAMU MEMANG SAHABAT YANG TIDAK DAPAT DIANDALKAN!"

Naruto naik pitam. Ia mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke. Sasuke tetap bersikap tenang menghadapinya.

"Tenang, Dobe. Tahan emosimu."

"BAGAIMANA AKU TIDAK EMOSI! KAMU MELIHAT KONEKO DICULIK SESEORANG. TAPI, KAMU TIDAK MENOLONGNYA. DASAR, KAU SANGAT MENYEBALKAN!"

Wajah Naruto menegang. Sasuke tetap bersikap tenang. Ia tidak emosi dan berusaha untuk tidak melawan Naruto.

"Tapi, seharusnya yang menjaga Koneko adalah kamukan, Dobe? Kamu malah pingsan hanya karena ketakutan saat keluar dari wahana rumah hantu itu. Jadi, siapa yang salah atas kejadian ini? Aku atau kamu? Coba pikirkan itu. Kamu memang pengecut. Kamu memang belum bisa menjadi pelindung yang kuat untuk Koneko. Nyalimu masih sebesar kacang. Kamu memang lemah. Hanya karena hantu, kamu bisa menjadi orang yang sangat penakut. Bagaimana jika kamu dihadapkan dalam kejadian yang sangat seram? Kamu pasti lari duluan dan meninggalkan Koneko sendirian di tempat itu. Kamu belum bisa mengendalikan dirimu. Karena itu, jangan menyalahkan orang lain atas kejadian ini. Apakah kamu mengerti, Dobe?"

Sasuke mencoba memberi nasehat kepada Naruto. Naruto menjadi terdiam ketika mendengarkannya.

Akhirnya cengkeraman tangan Naruto terlepas dari kerah baju Sasuke. Naruto berwajah suram. Kedua matanya menyipit sayu. Ia menjauh jarak dari Sasuke. Ia terdiam sebentar.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Ya, kamu benar, Teme. Aku ini memang payah," Naruto berwajah suram."Maafkan aku, sobat."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Naruto. Lalu ia tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak apa-apa, sobat."

Naruto sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hm, terima kasih, Teme."

"Hn, lebih baik kamu coba telepon Koneko. Mana tahu handphone-nya masih aktif atau tidak."

Naruto mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dalam jaketnya. Atas saran Sasuke, Naruto segera menelepon Koneko.

 **["Tut ... Tut ... Tut ...]**

Panggilan masuk pada ponsel Koneko aktif. Menghasilkan bunyi yang menderu. Tapi, ponsel itu tidak diangkat.

Naruto menjadi gusar karenanya. Dicobanya menelepon Koneko lagi.

 **["Tut ... Tut ... Tut ...!"]**

Tapi, tidak juga diangkat. Naruto menjadi kesal. Dicobanya lagi hingga beberapa kali pun itu, Koneko tidak mengangkatnya juga.

"Sial ... Payah!" seru Naruto kesal sekali. Ingin rasanya membanting ponselnya ke tanah sekarang juga.

"Bagaimana, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto melirik Sasuke.

"Tidak diangkat."

"Sepertinya Koneko memang diculik."

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang?"

Sasuke memegang dagunya untuk berpikir sebentar. Sementara Naruto mondar-mandir sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kamu pulang saja dulu, Dobe."

Naruto tercengang.

"Hah, pulang?" Naruto naik pitam lagi."ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN. TEME, KAU GILA APA? MANA MUNGKIN AKU PULANG. SEMENTARA KEKASIHKU DICULIK. AKU TIDAK AKAN TENANG SEBELUM AKU BERHASIL MENEMUKAN KEKASIHKU!"

Naruto mencak-mencak. Ia geram sekali. Sasuke cuma berwajah innocent.

"Iya, itu saranku. Kamu pulang dulu. Biar aku dan teman-teman yang mencari Koneko. Kamu jangan khawatir. Jika Koneko sudah ditemukan, pasti aku akan menghubungimu. Bagaimana?"

Naruto berwajah seperti biasa. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Ya, boleh juga sih."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendorong Naruto dengan cepat. Sehingga membuat Naruto terjatuh dan mencium tanah.

BRUK!

"Ayo, pulang sana!" perintah Sasuke sambil berbalik badan.

Naruto geram melihatnya.

"TAPI, JANGAN DORONG-DORONG AKU SEPERTI ITU DONG! DASAR TEME MENYEBALKAN!" Naruto bangkit berdiri dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Keningnya pun berdarah akibat jatuh tadi.

Sasuke langsung pergi sambil menelepon seseorang. Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan kemarahan Naruto yang mengamuk seperti gorilla yang keluar dari kandangnya. Membuat siapa saja akan terheran-heran melihatnya.

"TEME! KAU MEMANG ANEH!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di suatu tempat yang gelap gulita dan hening, terlihat seseorang duduk di kursi kayu sambil bersilang kaki. Wajahnya tidak tampak karena terselimuti oleh kegelapan. Di depannya kini, terdapat beberapa orang yang berpakaian hitam sedang berdiri sambil memberi hormat kepadanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya seseorang itu.

Salah satu dari orang yang berpakaian hitam maju ke depan.

"Atas perintah Bos, kami berhasil menangkap gadis kecil yang bernama Toujou Koneko. Sesuai dengan petunjuk di foto itu, Bos."

Seorang yang dipanggil Bos itu. Ia hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Bagus. Mana gadis itu?"

BRUK!

Sebuah karung beras diletakkan tepat di lantai, tepat di depan si Bos.

Si Bos pun sweatdrop di tempat.

"Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa kalian malah membawa karung beras, hah? Aku memerintahkan kalian untuk menangkap gadis yang bernama Toujou Koneko itu. Bukan menangkap karung beras. Kalian ini bagaimana sih?" si Bos malah marah-marah. Rambutnya yang panjang berkibar-kibar bagaikan bendera. Para anak buah pun sweatdrop di tempat.

"Ma-maaf, bos. Gadis yang kami tangkap itu ada di dalam karung beras ini," sahut salah satu para anak buahnya. Lantas ia langsung membuka tali yang mengikat karung goni itu.

Srek!

Maka seorang gadis berambut perak model bob dikeluarkan dari dalam karung beras itu. Kedua tangannya diikat dari arah belakang dan dua kakinya juga diikat. Ia terkapar tak berdaya di lantai granit itu. Karena ia masih pingsan akibat terhirup obat bius yang berasal dari sapu tangan yang membekap mulutnya saat diculik tadi.

Si Bos berdiri dari duduknya. Lalu ia berjalan pelan ke arah Koneko. Kemudian ia bersimpuh di samping Koneko.

"Jadi, ini dia orangnya. Seorang gadis yang sudah berani menjadi pacar Naruto," si Bos memperhatikan penampilan Koneko dari atas sampai bawah."Gadis loli. Chibi dan manis juga. Aku tidak menyangka Naruto bisa menyukai tipe gadis seperti ini. Naruto memang sudah gila. Tapi ..."

Si Bos menyipitkan matanya. Ia melirik ke arah para anak buahnya.

"Hm, aku ingin kalian membawa gadis ini ke tempatku. Lalu aku akan memberikan sebuah pelajaran yang berat buat gadis ini. Karena ia sudah membuat Naruto berpaling dariku. Aku akan membuatnya menderita."

Para anak buahnya mengangguk patuh. Mereka memberi hormat kepada si Bos.

"Baiklah, bos. Perintah anda akan kami laksanakan!

Si Bos bangkit berdiri. Dia tersenyum sinis.

"Pasti setelah ini akan menjadi menarik. Naruto, lihat saja nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto pulang ke rumahnya dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. Wajahnya suram. Keningnya berdarah. Jalannya gontai. Penampilannya kusut. Pokoknya galau berat dengan aura kesuraman di atas kepalanya.

Hari kencan pertamanya dengan Koneko berakhir menyedihkan. Koneko diculik oleh orang yang tidak dikenal.

"Tadaima!" seru Naruto saat membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia memegang keningnya yang berdarah dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Okaeri!" terdengar suara lembut yang menjawab dari arah dalam. Tentu saja suara sang ibu.

Naruto terus berjalan gontai hingga sampai ke ruang tengah. Mendapati sang ibu yang tersenyum dengan manisnya. Ibunya sedang membersihkan meja makan.

"Halo, Naruto-chan. Kamu sudah pulang?" tanya ibu dengan lembut.

"Iya, aku pulang, Kaasan," jawab Naruto dengan lesu sambil melirik sang ibu sekilas.

Kushina menyadari perubahan sikap Naruto.

"Naruto-chan, kamu kenapa?"

Naruto terus berjalan gontai ke arah tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kaasan. Aku pergi ke kamar dulu."

Naruto menaiki anak tangga satu persatu. Sang ibu menatap kepergian Naruto sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Ibu tersenyum simpul.

"Naruto-chan. Hehehe ..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto merebahkan badannya di atas kasurnya yang empuk. Ia tetap memegang keningnya yang terasa sakit. Wajahnya sangat muram. Karena ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Koneko.

"Koneko-chan, kamu ada di mana?" Naruto menatap kosong langit-langit rumahnya yang cukup tinggi itu. Wajahnya suram sekali.

Ia sudah mencari Koneko kemana-mana. Dari sekolah, taman, dan berbagai sudut kota Konoha. Hingga usaha pencarian Koneko dilakukan sampai sore hari. Tapi, Koneko tidak juga ditemukan.

Naruto cemas. Naruto khawatir. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Koneko. Ia berharap Koneko akan baik-baik saja.

Lalu ia menghelakan napas beratnya sambil mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku dalam jaketnya. Ia berpikir ingin menghubungi polisi agar Koneko cepat ditemukan.

Tapi, kalau dipikirkan lagi. Harus menunggu 24 jam dulu untuk memastikan Koneko benar-benar hilang. Baru setelah 24 jam, bisa menghubungi polisi untuk memberitahukan adanya kasus penculikan. Biasanya begitu prinsipnya. Naruto benar-benar memikirkan itu.

"Hm, mungkin lebih baik aku menunggu kabar dari Sasuke dan teman-temannya dulu. Semoga mereka cepat menemukan Koneko. Aku benar-benar sangat mencemaskannya."

Naruto menatap layar utama ponsel yang menampilkan foto koneko berpakaian sekolah. Naruto memperhatikan foto tersebut dengan lama.

"Koneko-chan ...," Naruto melekatkan ponsel itu ke dadanya."Semoga kamu baik-baik saja, sayang."

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto tertidur pulas. Karena kecapekan seharian mencari Koneko kemana-mana. Ia benar-benar sudah berusaha mencari Koneko. Naruto memang sangat mencintai gadis imut itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Secercah cahaya sang mentari menyapa Naruto ketika sudah memasuki pagi hari. Sorotan cahaya yang menyembul di balik ventilasi jendela kamar, menghangatkan suasana. Naruto terbangun bersamaan terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang cukup keras.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Naruto segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Ya, sebentar."

Dengan langkah yang malas, Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya.

Krieet ...

Muncul seseorang yang berdiri di balik pintu. Naruto kaget setengah mati. Ia membelalakkan matanya.

Ada apa?

Seseorang yang ia cemaskan. Seseorang yang ia khawatirkan. Kini seseorang itu berdiri di depannya. Tapi, mengapa?

"Ko-Koneko-chan?" Naruto tercengang. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang.

Naruto tidak mengerti. Kenapa Koneko bisa ada di rumahnya sekarang? Bahkan Koneko berdiri tepat di depan matanya. Dalam keadaan sehat. Tanpa ada luka sedikitpun.

Tapi, bukankah Sasuke bilang kalau Koneko diculik?

Tubuh Naruto bergetar. Kedua mata birunya berkaca-kaca.

Grep!

Naruto langsung memeluk pundak Koneko dengan erat. Ia benar-benar senang karena Koneko sudah ditemukan.

Gadis yang memang Koneko. Ia keheranan karena Naruto langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Bahkan ia mendengar isakan tangis yang pelan dari Naruto. Sang ketua OSIS menangis?

"Na-Naruto-kun ...?" Koneko bingung."Kamu menangis?"

"Koneko-chan, kemarin kamu kemana saja? Kata Sasuke, kamu diculik seseorang. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Aku sampai seperti orang gila saja saat tahu kamu menghilang mendadak. Aku benar-benar mau mati rasanya jika kamu hilang dariku."

Koneko terpaku mendengarnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum simpul.

"Naruto-kun ..."

"Tapi, apakah aku bermimpi? Ini benar-benar kamu, kan?"

"Iya, ini benar-benar aku, Naruto-kun."

"Benar?"

"Benar."

"Tapi, kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini? Bukankah kamu diculik, Koneko-chan?"

"Aku memang diculik, Naruto-kun."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Tangisannya benar-benar berhenti.

"Siapa yang menculikmu?"

Koneko terus tersenyum.

"Nanti kamu tahu sendiri."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud Koneko.

Lalu Koneko melihat luka yang menganga di kening Naruto.

"Kenapa keningmu terluka?" tanya Koneko sambil meraba kening Naruto.

"Oh, ini. Karena terjatuh."

"Kamu ceroboh sekali. Tidak diobati?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti bisa sembuh sendiri kok."

Naruto tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Koneko yang memegang keningnya tadi. Koneko berwajah datar.

"Tapi, harus diobati. Kamu punya kotak obat?"

"Ada. Di dalam kamarku. Ayo, masuk!"

Secara langsung, Naruto masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Diikuti oleh Koneko.

Naruto mengambil kotak obat yang berada di dalam laci meja belajarnya. Lalu memberikan kotak obat itu kepada Koneko. Koneko menerimanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah diobati seperti itu," kata Naruto tersenyum.

Koneko berwajah tegas. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Tapi, harus diobati, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak mau tahu," Koneko menunjuk ke arah bawah."Ayo, kamu duduk di lantai sekarang juga!"

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan ketika ditatapi tajam oleh Koneko.

"Oh, baiklah dokter."

Naruto duduk bersila. Membiarkan Koneko mengobati lukanya yang berada di keningnya itu. Naruto terus memandangi Koneko dengan lama. Sampai Koneko selesai mengobati lukanya itu.

"Sudah selesai ...," Koneko membereskan semua peralatan medis itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotaknya.

Koneko hendak bangkit berdiri. Tapi, tangannya ditangkap oleh Naruto. Koneko menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto juga bangkit berdiri.

"Naruto-kun, ada apa?" Koneko heran.

Naruto hanya diam saja. Koneko semakin heran. Karena Naruto memandanginya dengan lama.

'Naruto-kun ... Dia kenapa memandangiku seperti itu? Atau jangan-jangan ...'

Wajah Koneko memerah seketika. Ia mundur sedikit ke belakang. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Naruto terus menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Na-Naruto-kun ..."

Koneko panik. Ia mundur dan mundur. Ia takut sekali. Karena ia sadar ia berada di dalam kamar Naruto.

Naruto terus berjalan pelan ke arah Koneko yang terus mundur. Tanpa Koneko sadari, ia menemukan jalan buntu. Ia terjebak. Sekarang ia telah berdiri di dekat dinding. Sedangkan Naruto sudah berdiri tepat di depannya sekarang.

"Naruto-kun ...," Koneko merasa berdebar-debar tatkala bagian belakang lehernya dipegang oleh Naruto. Wajahnya memerah ketika dagunya diangkat oleh tangan Naruto. Wajahnya kini berdekatan dengan wajah Naruto.

"Aishiteru, Koneko-chan ...," bisik Naruto pelan saat hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Koneko. Wajah Koneko memerah padam.

"Aishiteru, Naruto-kun ..." Koneko merasa gugup.

"Arigatou, Koneko-chan. Karena kamu sudah mengobati aku."

"Iya, Na- ..."

Belum sempat Koneko meneruskan kata-katanya. Naruto langsung melekatkan bibirnya lagi ke pipi Koneko. Naruto mengecup pipi Koneko begitu lama. Karena ia sangat merindukan Koneko. Setelah mengetahui Koneko menghilang karena diculik, Naruto tidak mau Koneko hilang lagi dari tangannya. Ia ingin Koneko selalu berada di dekatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dari pipi Koneko. Wajah Koneko memerah padam. Naruto masih memegang dagu Koneko. Ia menatap wajah Koneko begitu lama.

"Koneko-chan ..."

"I-iya, Naruto-kun."

"Aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu. Tetaplah berada di dekatku."

Naruto menyibak poni rambut Koneko. Lalu ia mencium kening Koneko itu. Wajah Koneko tetap memerah. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Setelah mencium kening Koneko, Naruto menatap wajah Koneko lagi. Karena Koneko masih menutup matanya. Naruto terpesona karena wajah Koneko sangat imut ketika ia menutup matanya. Ditambah wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Koneko-chan ..."

Naruto mengangkat dagu Koneko lagi. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Koneko lagi. Ia mengecup pipi Koneko. Koneko dapat merasakan bahwa Naruto mencium pipinya lagi.

'Naruto-kun ... Dia menciumku lagi,' batin Koneko membuka salah satu matanya.

Lalu Koneko menutup matanya lagi. Ia membiarkan Naruto menciumnya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari tadi. Naruto masih mencium pipi Koneko. Hingga seseorang itu berdehem keras.

"EHEM!"

Naruto dan Koneko kaget setengah mati karena mendengar suara deheman itu. Naruto melepaskan ciumannya. Lalu ia melirik ke arah seseorang yang sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Kaasan!"

Rupanya Kushina. Naruto berwajah horror. Sedangkan Koneko menunduk karena malu. Wajah Koneko memerah padam.

Wajah Kushina sudah seperti hantu. Menggelap begitu. Naruto merasakan aura membunuh muncul di balik belakang tubuh sang ibu.

"Naruto-chan ..."

Glek!

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Ia menjauh jarak dari Koneko.

"I-iya, Kaasan!"

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN KEPADA KONEKO-CHAN, HAH? DASAR!"

BUAAAK!

Saat itu juga, terdengar pertandingan tinju di kamar Naruto itu.

Nasib naas menimpa Naruto di pagi hari yang cerah.

Kasihan sekali kamu, Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah kain kassa yang diplester menempel di pipi kanan Naruto. Kening Naruto juga ditempeli sebuah kain kassa yang diplester. Naruto benar-benar babak belur.

Kini Naruto sedang makan pagi bersama Koneko dan Kushina. Minato tidak terlihat di antara mereka bertiga. Karena Minato sedang pergi ke suatu tempat.

Mereka bertiga makan dengan tenang. Hingga Naruto membuka percakapan duluan.

"Kaasan ..."

"Hm, apa Naruto-chan?"

Kushina menatap Naruto yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Kenapa Koneko bisa ada di sini? Lalu kenapa Kaasan bisa mengenal Koneko? Padahal aku belum mengenalkan Koneko kepada Kaasan dan Tousan," tanya Naruto penasaran. Ia menghentikan makannya sejenak.

Kushina juga menghentikan makannya. Sementara Koneko terdiam mendengarkan percakapan ibu dan putranya itu.

Kushina tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Kaasan mengenal Koneko. Karena Kaasan yang telah menculik Koneko."

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia kaget sekali.

"A-APA? KAASAN MENCULIK KONEKO? APA MAKSUDNYA INI? AKU TIDAK MENGERTI!"

Kushina tetap tersenyum. Koneko yang duduk di samping Naruto. Ia juga menghentikan makannya sebentar.

"Karena Kaasan ingin mengenal calon menantu Kaasan ini lebih dekat. Makanya Kaasan menculiknya. Agar Kaasan mengetahui bagaimana karakter gadis yang kamu sukai ini. Ya, seperti yang kamu lihat," Kushina menatap Koneko."Kaasan suka dengan kekasihmu ini. Karena dia mirip sekali dengan Kaasan. Kamu memang pandai dalam memilih calon istri."

Wajah Naruto dan Koneko sama-sama memerah.

"Calon menantu? Calon istri?" kata Naruto terpaku di tempat.

"Iya, Kaasan merestui hubungan kalian berdua," Kushina mengangguk senang."

Naruto terpaku lagi mendengarnya.

"Yang benar, Kaasan?"

"Hm ... Kaasan harap kalian berdua secepatnya bertunangan. Biar tidak ada seorang pun yang mengganggu hubungan kalian ini. Apakah kalian setuju?"

"Setuju, Kaasan!" seru Naruto bersemangat sambil melirik Koneko."Koneko-chan, bagaimana denganmu?"

Wajah Koneko merona merah. Ia menjadi salah tingkah.

"A-aku setuju saja, Naruto-kun."

"Yes, Koneko-chan setuju. Aku senang sekali."

Secara refleks, Naruto meraih tangan Koneko. Wajah Koneko semakin memerah saat Naruto melemparkan senyum manisnya. Lalu Koneko menunduk malu.

Kushina senang melihat mereka berdua. Naruto kelihatan bahagia bersama Koneko. Si gadis imut yang sangat menarik perhatian.

Naruto menggenggam kuat tangan Koneko. Ia memandang Koneko begitu lama.

Betapa Naruto mencintainya. Koneko sungguh beruntung mendapat laki-laki tampan ini. Kini hubungan Naruto dan Koneko disetujui oleh Kushina. Tentu Minato juga menyetujuinya.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan ibu Koneko itu?

Akan kita lihat bagaimana perjuangan Naruto untuk mendapatkan restu dari ibu Koneko itu.

Apakah Ibu Koneko akan menyetujuinya atau tidak?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Update cepat lagi. Mumpung ada ide nih dari teman. Yang ngetik adalah teman saya. Jadi, dia yang tahu tentang kelanjutan cerita ini. Saya hanya diam melihatnya. Sambil memperbaiki bagian yang salah.**

 **Seharusnya semalam, cerita ini saya update. Tapi, karena saya sedang sakit demam. Jadinya sekarang ini saya update cerita ini. Saat inipun, saya masih sakit. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini saya sering sakit. Jadi, mohon maaf jika cerita-cerita yang lain belum bisa saya lanjutkan. Ya, karena sakit ini. Tapi, setelah sembuh. Pasti bakal saya lanjutkan cerita yang belum selesai.**

 **Saya pikir cerita ini jadi aneh. Hm, entahlah. Saya tidak tahu.**

 **Ok, segini saja. Jika ada waktu bakal saya lanjutkan. Mungkin dijadwalkan chapter 5 bakal update pada tanggal 25 Juli 2015 ini. Karena banyak yang ingin saya kerjakan.**

 **See you next ... Jika ada waktu, akan saya balas review kamu semuanya.**

 **Hikari Syarahmia and my friend ...**

 **Please your review ...**


	5. Koneko dalam bahaya

**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **KONEKO, MY CUTE GIRLFRIEND**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia and my friend**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre : romance/humor/hurt/comfort**

 **Jumat, 10 Juli 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KONEKO, MY CUTE GIRLFRIEND**

 **Chapter 5 : Koneko dalam bahaya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Aku tidak peduli itu. Yang lebih penting aku bisa menolong Koneko. Nyawanya adalah nyawaku. Aku akan selalu melindunginya. Aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk menolongnya. Karena Koneko adalah hidupku. Dia adalah gadisku."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semester baru di Konoha International School.

Semangat baru. Kehidupan baru. Hari yang baru. Pokoknya semuanya serba baru.

Naruto masih menjalani tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS. Dia tetap duduk di kelas sebelas. Saat ini, dia telah memasuki semester empat. Sedangkan Koneko masih duduk di kelas sepuluh. Saat ini, dia telah memasuki semester dua.

Hubungan Naruto dan Koneko semakin dekat saja. Mereka menjadi pasangan yang sangat terkenal di sekolah tersebut. Banyak penghuni sekolah yang iri. Salah satunya fansgirl Naruto dan satu gadis yang membenci Koneko. Mereka ingin Koneko cepat putus dari Naruto. Tak lama lagi, mereka akan menyusun rencana untuk mencelakai Koneko.

Terlihat Naruto berada di ruang OSIS. Dia tersenyum sendiri sambil menatap layar utama ponselnya. Ada foto sang kekasih yang terpapang di layar utama ponselnya. Membuat Naruto tersenyum terus seperti orang gila. Kedua pipinya merona merah.

Membuat semua teman yang berada di ruang OSIS itu heran melihat Naruto. Mereka sweatdrop di tempat.

"Hei, Naruto. Kenapa kamu senyum-senyum begitu sih? Mencurigakan," kata Sakura datang menghampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk di belakang mejanya.

Naruto tersentak. Lamunannya buyar. Cepat-cepat ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku seragamnya. Ia bersikap seperti biasa.

"Hm, tidak ada," jawab Naruto berwajah datar.

"Masa?" Sakura berwajah sewot.

Naruto melipat kedua tangan di dada.

"Benar. Tidak ada apa-apa kok."

"Tapi, aku lihat wajahmu memerah begitu."

Lalu Sasuke datang menghampiri Sakura.

"Tentu saja Naruto tersenyum senang begitu. Sebentar lagi dia akan bertunangan dengan Koneko. Orang tua Naruto sudah menyetujuinya," ujar Sasuke secara langsung.

Spontan, semua teman kaget mendengarnya. Naruto juga kaget karena Sasuke membocorkan semuanya. Tapi, darimana Sasuke tahu tentang kabar pertunangan Naruto dan Koneko itu? Pasti Sasuke tahu dari ibunya Naruto.

Seketika itu juga, meja sang ketua OSIS dikerubungi oleh semua teman. Berbagai pertanyaan terlontar untuk Naruto. Naruto kebingungan menjawabnya.

"Hah, yang benar Naruto? Kamu mau bertunangan dengan Koneko?"

"Kapan kalian berdua akan bertunangan?"

"Apakah ibu Koneko sudah setuju kalau kalian bertunangan?"

Bla ... Bla ... Bla ...

Semuanya bertanya-tanya bagaikan wartawan. Sehingga suasana di ruang OSIS itu menjadi ribut. Ini semua karena ulahnya Sasuke.

'Teme sialan! Kenapa kamu membocorkan semuanya, hah? Awas ya kamu. Aku akan memberimu pelajaran,' batin Naruto sewot di dalam hatinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, tampak seorang gadis berambut perak model bob sedang berjalan bersama temannya. Mereka berdua adalah Koneko dan Serafall.

Dua gadis itu sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Mereka asyik mengobrol di antara satu sama lainnya. Hingga muncul seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat dan bermata ungu. Koneko dan Serafall menyadarinya.

"Hai, kalian berdua!" sapa gadis berambut pirang pucat itu.

"Hai, Shion!" balas Serafall."Ada apa ya?"

Shion adalah teman sekelas Koneko dan Serafall. Gadis yang dikenal sebagai murid yang sangat angkuh dan sangat dibenci oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

Koneko dan Serafall menjadi heran akan kedatangan Shion. Pasalnya, Shion tidak pernah menyapa mereka berdua atau mendekati dengan sikap ramah begitu. Mendadak Shion bersikap ramah dan tersenyum manis sekarang. Sungguh mencurigakan.

"Oh iya, aku mencari-cari kamu dari tadi, Koneko. Ternyata kamu di sini," kata Shion terus tersenyum manis.

Koneko mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa kamu mencariku?"

"Itu ... Ketua OSIS memanggilmu. Kamu disuruh menemui dia sekarang."

"Maksudmu Naruto-senpai?" tanya Serafall yang juga ikut ambil bagian dalam percakapan ini.

"Iya, Naruto-senpai. Pacarnya Koneko," Shion mengangguk."Kata Naruto-senpai, kamu harus segera menemuinya. Karena ia sangat merindukanmu, Koneko."

Mendengar perkataan Shion itu, membuat wajah Koneko merona merah.

Memang sudah dua bulan ini, Koneko tidak pernah berjumpa dengan Naruto. Karena Naruto disibukkan dengan kegiatan OSIS lagi. Sehingga Naruto tidak mempunyai waktu untuk bertemu Koneko. Lalu Koneko dapat memakluminya jika kekasihnya itu sedang sibuk sekarang.

Untuk berkomunikasi, Naruto dan Koneko sering menelepon dan mengirim sms. Hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar di antara satu sama lainnya. Kadang-kadang Naruto menggombali Koneko lewat sms. Hingga pada ujungnya berakhir dengan kemarahan Koneko yang menggelegar lewat telepon. Naruto malah tertawa cengengesan karena sudah membuat Koneko marah.

Itulah kesan manisnya.

Sekarang Naruto ingin menemui Koneko. Betapa senangnya hati Koneko sekarang.

"Jadi, Naruto ingin menemui aku sekarang?"

"Iya, dia sudah menunggumu," Shion mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemuinya."

"Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku!"

Shion beranjak pergi duluan. Lalu Koneko menoleh ke arah Serafall.

"Sera-chan, aku pergi dulu ya. Sampai nanti di kelas," Koneko melambaikan tangannya kepada Serafall.

"Ya, Koneko-chan. Selamat bersenang-senang bersama Naruto!" Serafall membalas lambaian tangan Koneko.

Koneko sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Serafall itu.

"I-iya," ucap Koneko tersenyum kikuk. Serafall malah tertawa cengengesan.

Kemudian Koneko mengikuti langkah Shion itu.

Serafall memandangi kepergian Koneko dan Shion. Ia senang jika Koneko bisa bertemu dengan Naruto lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat di sebuah ruangan ber-AC yaitu ruang serbaguna, Koneko dan Shion pun berhenti berjalan saat sudah berada di dalamnya.

"Jadi, di sini Naruto menemui aku?" tanya Koneko memeluk dirinya sendiri karena suasana di ruangan ini sangat dingin."Di sini dingin sekali. Brrrr ... Tapi, di mana Naruto?"

Shion tersenyum.

"Iya, Naruto akan menemuimu di sini. Tunggu saja sebentar. Pasti dia akan datang."

Koneko memperhatikan Shion dengan teliti.

"Tapi, kamu tidak bohong, kan?"

Shion tetap bersikap tenang dan terus tersenyum ramah.

"Iya, Koneko. Aku tidak bohong."

Koneko terus menatap Shion dengan tajam. Mendadak ia mendapatkan firasat yang buruk.

Shion melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding.

"Oh iya, aku harus pergi dulu. Karena aku lapar. Aku mau pergi ke kantin. Jadi, aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Tidak apa-apakan, Koneko?"

Koneko menggeleng-geleng.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa."

"Terima kasih, Koneko. Ternyata kamu orangnya baik juga ya."

Koneko hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Dah, Koneko!"

Shion beranjak pergi dari sana. Koneko mengangguk pelan dan menatap kepergian Shion itu sampai hilang dari pandangan.

BLAM!

Pintu ruang serbaguna itu ditutup oleh Shion. Sementara Koneko menunggu kedatangan Naruto di tengah keadaan yang sangat dingin karena AC-nya dihidupkan dalam suhu yang sangat rendah. Sehingga membuat Koneko semakin merapatkan badannya dengan cara memeluk dirinya sendiri karena saking dinginnya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Koneko, pintu ruang serbaguna itu dikunci rapat dari luar oleh Shion. Lalu Koneko tidak mengetahui bahwa ruang serbaguna itu adalah ruang kedap suara dan sangat tertutup rapat. Karena tempat itu merupakan ruang yang digunakan untuk penyimpanan berkas-berkas penting sekolah. Oleh sebab itu, orang-orang dilarang masuk ke sana karena tempat itu adalah tempat yang tidak memiliki rongga untuk udara. Tempatnya sangat tertutup rapat begitu.

Itu bahaya sekali. Koneko bisa mati jika berlama-lama berada di sana. Gawat. Ini sungguh gawat.

Inilah taktik Shion untuk menyingkirkan Koneko. Pasalnya, Shion itu sangat menyukai Naruto. Lalu Shion sangat membenci Koneko. Dia ingin Koneko putus dari Naruto. Dia ingin Naruto menjadi miliknya.

Setelah itu, Koneko terus menunggu Naruto di antara kedinginan yang semakin menusuk kulit. Wajahnya mulai pucat. Napasnya menguap. Karena sangat dingin.

"Brrr, dinginnya. AC-nya dihidupkan terlalu dingin," Koneko berjalan pelan dan mengitari semua ruangan itu."Di mana remote AC-nya ya?"

Koneko mencari-cari remote AC itu ke semua perabotan yang ada di ruangan itu. Tapi, tidak ditemukan.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku keluar saja."

Koneko pun memutuskan keluar dari sana. Namun, ketika ia membuka pintu. Pintu itu tidak terbuka sama sekali. Ternyata dikunci dari luar.

Koneko terperanjat. Ia membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Gawat, pintunya dikunci dari luar," Koneko sadar bahwa dia telah ditipu oleh Shion."Dasar, aku dijebak rupanya."

Dengan brutal, Koneko berusaha mendobrak pintu besi yang sangat tebal itu. Namun, berkali-kali didobrak oleh Koneko. Pintu itu tidak mau terbuka juga.

"Dasar, nenek sihir itu! Dia ingin membunuhku di sini," Koneko tampak terengah-engah. Napasnya mulai sesak. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Napasnya juga semakin menguap.

Koneko merasa sangat kedinginan. Ia pun terduduk di dekat pintu dan memeluk lututnya erat-erat. Untuk mengusir kedinginan yang terus menjalari tubuhnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun. To-tolong a-aku. A-aku ter-terjebak d-di si-sini," Koneko terus memeluk dirinya. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat.

Ia berharap Naruto cepat datang menolongnya. Ia pun teringat sesuatu.

"Oh i-iya, a-aku ha-harus me-mengirim s-sms ke-kepada Na-Naruto-kun."

Koneko mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dalam saku roknya. Lalu dengan tangan yang gemetar hebat, ia mengetik pesan singkat untuk Naruto.

'Naruto-kun, cepat tolong aku. Aku terkunci di ruang serbaguna sekarang.'

Setelah itu, Koneko memencet tombol "send". Pesan pun terkirim.

Semoga Naruto membaca pesan Koneko itu secepatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sedang berada di ruang OSIS. Ia mengerjakan suatu berkas proposal di saat istirahat seperti ini. Ia sangat serius.

TRRRRT! TRRRRRT! TRRRRRT!

Ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku celana panjangnya. Naruto langsung mengambilnya.

"Siapa sih yang mengirim sms? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku sedang sibuk sekarang?" Naruto menggerutu sambil melihat isi pesan yang tertampil di dalam layar ponselnya itu.

Tertera di sana :

From : My Cute Girlfriend

Naruto-kun, cepat tolong aku. Aku terkunci di ruang serbaguna sekarang.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya setelah membaca pesan dari Koneko itu.

"KONEKO!" seru Naruto berteriak kencang. Membuat teman-teman yang berada di ruang OSIS itu menjadi kaget mendengar teriakan Naruto itu.

"Ada apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Koneko mengirim pesan. Ia dalam bahaya. Ia minta tolong. Ia berada di ruang serbaguna sekarang."

Naruto menunjuk pesan itu kepada Sasuke. Sasuke tertegun setelah membacanya.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar dalam bahaya," kata Sasuke langsung sambil bangkit berdiri."Ayo, kita lihat dulu apa yang terjadi di ruang serbaguna sekarang!"

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Ia juga bangkit berdiri.

"Ayo, Teme!"

Naruto dan Sasuke segera berlari cepat dari ruangan itu. Membuat semuanya terheran-heran melihat mereka berdua terburu-buru pergi begitu.

"HEI! KALIAN BERDUA MAU KEMANA?" sembur Sakura marah. Suaranya keras menggelegar.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan. Ada urusan penting yang mendadak. Aku harus segera pergi," jawab Naruto yang berhenti berlari di dekat mulut pintu. Sementara Sasuke sudah pergi duluan.

"Urusan penting apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan. Aku sangat terburu-buru," jawab Naruto segera menyusul Sasuke.

Membuat Sakura dan yang lainnya menjadi penasaran.

Ada apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah tiba di ruang serbaguna itu. Mereka berdua mencoba membuka pintu itu. Tapi, pintu itu terkunci.

"Gawat, pintunya terkunci!" sahut Sasuke yang berwajah panik."Pasti ada seseorang yang mengunci pintu ini dari luar."

Naruto menjadi panik juga.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Koneko terjebak di dalamnya. Ruangan ini adalah ruang kedap suara dan sangat tertutup rapat. Tidak ada yang dapat bertahan hidup jika terkurung di dalamnya."

Sasuke memegang dagunya. Ia berpikir sebentar.

"Aku akan mencari kuncinya dulu. Aku rasa Guru Kabuto yang menyimpan kunci cadangan ruang serbaguna ini. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

"Ya, cepat ya, Teme!"

"Oke, Dobe!"

Sasuke langsung pergi dari sana. Naruto menatap kepergian Sasuke itu.

Setelah itu, Naruto menancapkan pandangannya ke arah pintu itu. Matanya menajam.

"Aku akan mencoba mendobrak pintu ini," gumam Naruto pelan. Ia pun mengambil ancang-ancang.

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah. Ia menghembuskan napas beberapa kali. Untuk mempersiapkan tenaga yang sangat lebih. Dia bersiap untuk mengambil aba-aba.

"Baiklah, dalam hitungan mundur. Tiga ... Dua ... Satu! HIAAAAT!"

Naruto langsung berlari sangat kencang menuju pintu besi yang sangat tebal itu.

BRAAAK!

Naruto terpelanting ke belakang dan jatuh menghantam lantai saat mendobrak pintu itu.

Ia pun merasa kesakitan.

"Ukh, sakitnya!" Naruto memegang bahunya sambil bangkit berdiri secara perlahan-lahan."Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah. Akan kucoba sekali lagi."

Naruto mulai mundur lagi beberapa langkah. Dalam hitungan mundur, ia bersiap-siap untuk berlari kencang lagi.

"TIGA ... DUA ... SATU!" seru Naruto sangat keras. Ia pun berlari kencang dengan sekuat tenaga.

BRAAAK!

Naruto terjungkal jatuh lagi. Ia meringis kesakitan. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai terasa sakit.

Tapi, Naruto tidak menyerah. Ia terus mencoba menerobos pintu besi itu beberapa kali. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan tubuhnya yang telah terasa sakit. Yang lebih penting adalah Koneko berhasil dikeluarkan dari ruangan itu.

Setengah jam berlalu, Sasuke pun tiba juga. Dia datang bersama Kabuto.

Sasuke dan Kabuto sangat kaget karena Naruto sudah terkapar di lantai. Sekujur tubuh Naruto terasa sakit sekali.

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto. Ia berlutut di samping Naruto.

"Dasar payah! Apa yang kamu lakukan, Dobe?" kata Sasuke marah.

Naruto memasang wajah kusut.

"Aku ingin mencoba mendobrak pintu besi itu agar Koneko dapat kuselamatkan. Tapi, pintu besi itu kuat sekali. Membuat bahuku perih rasanya."

"Dasar, tentu saja. Pintu itu adalah besi. Jangan sok kuat. Kamu akan mencelakai dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tidak peduli itu. Yang lebih penting aku bisa menolong Koneko. Nyawanya adalah nyawaku. Aku akan selalu melindunginya. Aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk menolongnya. Karena Koneko adalah hidupku. Dia adalah gadisku."

Sasuke tertegun mendengar kalimat lantang yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Betapa besarnya cinta Naruto untuk gadis monster itu.

Lalu Kabuto yang membuka pintu ruang serbaguna itu. Kemudian Koneko pun berhasil dikeluarkan dari sana. Tapi, Koneko sudah tidak sadarkan diri setelah ditemukan terbaring dalam keadaan miring ke kanan. Sekujur tubuhnya memucat. Bibirnya juga ikut pucat. Tubuhnya dingin sekali seperti es batu.

Naruto syok ketika melihat keadaan Koneko seperti itu. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Kabuto.

"Ko-Koneko-chan," Naruto meletakkan kepala Koneko di lengannya. Ia pun memeriksa denyut nadi pada bagian leher Koneko.

Ternyata denyut nadinya masih terasa. Tapi, denyut nadinya sangat lemah.

SREK!

Naruto segera menggendong Koneko dalam posisi bridal style. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Kabuto.

"Kabuto-sensei, saya harus membawa Koneko ke rumah sakit sekarang. Ia masih hidup," sahut Naruto tegas."Saya minta izin keluar sekolah sekarang. Tolong sampaikan ini kepada kepala sekolah. Saya mohon, Kabuto-sensei."

Kabuto mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Akan saya sampaikan kepada kepala sekolah."

"Terima kasih, Kabuto-sensei."

"Sama-sama, Naruto."

Lalu Sasuke memegang bahu Naruto.

"Dobe, aku ikut denganmu."

"Hm, baiklah, Teme. Ayo, kita segera pergi!"

Sasuke melirik Kabuto.

"Kami pergi dulu, Sensei."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan," Kabuto mengangguk cepat.

Lantas Naruto dan Sasuke segera pergi dari sana secepat mungkin. Kabuto hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kepergian mereka berdua.

"Ternyata cinta sejati yang penuh pengorbanan masih ada di dunia ini. Naruto dan Koneko. Kalian berdua memang pasangan yang menarik."

Begitulah kata Kabuto. Kemudian ia segera pergi dari sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Koneko langsung dibawa ke UGD untuk mendapatkan perawatan yang intensif.

Naruto dan Sasuke menunggu di depan ruang UGD tersebut. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku kayu bercat putih.

Sasuke bersikap tenang dan melipat tangan di dada. Sedangkan Naruto berwajah sangat cemas. Ia tidak tenang seperti Sasuke. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Koneko sekarang.

"Koneko-chan ... Semoga dia baik-baik saja," gumam Naruto pelan. Ia berharap Koneko tidak apa-apa.

Beberapa lama kemudian, dokter pun keluar dari UGD. Naruto dan Sasuke pun bangkit berdiri bersama-sama untuk menemui sang dokter.

"Bagaimana dok? Bagaimana dengan keadaan kekasih saya itu?" tanya Naruto secara langsung.

Sang Dokter hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tenang saja. Kekasih anda tidak apa-apa. Untung sekali anda cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kalau tidak, nyawanya pasti tidak tertolong lagi," jawab sang Dokter.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Saya senang mendengarnya. Tapi, apa boleh saya menemuinya sekarang?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ya, boleh. Silakan masuk."

Sang Dokter langsung mempersilahkan Naruto masuk ke ruang UGD itu. Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih, dok."

"Sama-sama."

Sang Dokter tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

Dengan perasaan was-was bercampur senang dan juga sedih, Naruto masuk ke ruang UGD. Menemui kekasih hatinya yang kini terbaring di atas ranjang beralaskan seprai hijau. Selimut hijau membungkus diri Koneko sampai sebatas dada. Koneko mengenakan pakaian pasien yang juga berwarna hijau. Sebuah masker oksigen menutupi mulut dan hidung Koneko untuk memberikan pernapasan buatan karena Koneko tidak dapat bernapas akibat denyut nadinya melemah. Lalu di pergelangan tangan kanannya terpasang infus untuk memberikan makanan langsung buatnya. Ia kelihatan lemah dan tidak berdaya.

Naruto mendekati Koneko dengan perasaan yang amat terpukul. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kekasihnya mendapatkan kejadian buruk seperti ini. Begitu teganya orang yang membuat Koneko menjadi seperti ini. Naruto akan menemukan pelakunya. Naruto tidak akan memaafkan orang yang telah membuat Koneko celaka.

Begitu di dekat Koneko, Naruto berdiri sambil menatap wajah Koneko lekat-lekat. Wajah Koneko tidak pucat lagi seperti tadi ditemukan di ruang serbaguna itu. Kini wajahnya sudah kembali seperti biasa.

"Koneko-chan ..." ucap Naruto pelan dengan muka yang suram. Ia memegang atas poni Koneko. Lalu rambut Koneko itu diusapnya dengan pelan.

Tanpa sadar, Naruto menitikkan air matanya karena tidak tahan melihat Koneko seperti ini. Ia sedih sekali.

Naruto berpikir. Siapa yang ingin berniat mencelakai Koneko? Naruto benar-benar kesal dibuatnya. Di dalam hatinya, Naruto mengutuk orang yang telah membuat Koneko menjadi seperti ini.

"Gomen. Gomen, Koneko-chan. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu setiap waktu karena aku selalu disibukkan dengan kegiatan OSIS. Bahkan kita tidak pernah bertemu selama dua bulan ini. Kita hanya bisa berkomunikasi melalui handphone saja. Aku memang bukan kekasih yang baik buatmu. Aku memang laki-laki yang sangat payah."

Naruto terus menyesali dirinya karena tidak bisa menjaga Koneko. Ia tahu di sekolah itu, banyak orang yang membenci Koneko. Ia tahu itu. Karena itu, Naruto merasa dirinya salah karena dia tidak bisa menjaga Koneko. Dia tidak ada di saat Koneko membutuhkannya. Dia tidak sempat meluangkan waktu untuk bersama Koneko. Karena dia adalah ketua OSIS. Banyak beban yang harus dia pikul. Banyak kegiatan yang harus dia lakukan demi kemajuan sekolah. Jadi, dia tidak pernah bisa menjaga Koneko setiap saat. Walaupun dia ingin selalu bersama Koneko dan ingin selalu menjaga Koneko dari segala macam bahaya. Itu tidak dapat ia wujudkan.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Naruto meraih tangan Koneko. Ia terus menangis sambil memandang wajah Koneko dengan lama.

"Aku berjanji kepadamu, Koneko-chan. Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu dan akan selalu menjagamu. Agar tidak ada yang berani mencelakaimu lagi. Aku berjanji akan selalu ada buatmu. Mungkin aku akan memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri sebagai ketua OSIS. Aku akan menyuruh Sasuke yang menggantikan aku untuk menjadi ketua OSIS. Ya, itulah jalannya. Supaya kita selalu bersama setiap waktu. Jadi, aku akan selalu bisa menjagamu."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia pun langsung mencium punggung tangan Koneko yang ia genggam itu.

Itulah keputusan Naruto. Ia ingin berhenti menjadi ketua OSIS. Agar bisa menjaga Koneko karena Koneko dalam bahaya sekarang. Banyak yang ingin mencelakai Koneko. Karena itu, Naruto harus berhenti menjadi ketua OSIS. Jadi, dia bisa menjaga Koneko setiap detik, setiap menit dan setiap jam. Bahkan setiap hari dan selamanya.

"Ya, itulah jalan keluarnya. Aku harus berhenti menjadi ketua OSIS. Jadi, aku bisa selalu menjagamu, Koneko-chan," Naruto mengelus pelan rambut Koneko itu lagi."Kamu jangan cemas lagi ya, sayang."

Naruto tersenyum. Sambil menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya dengan lengan tangannya. Ia merasa lega karena Koneko tidak apa-apa sekarang.

Tapi, Koneko belum sadar juga. Lalu Naruto selalu menunggu Koneko dengan setianya. Naruto akan selalu di samping Koneko sampai Koneko sadar nanti.

Betapa besarnya cinta Naruto untuk Koneko. Betapa beruntungnya Koneko mendapatkan kekasih sebaik Naruto. Karena itulah, para gadis di sekolah sangat iri melihat kedekatan Naruto dan Koneko. Mereka berharap sekali Koneko bisa menghilang dari hati Koneko.

Tapi, apapun yang mereka lakukan untuk membuat Koneko celaka atau berpaling dari Naruto. Itu tidak akan menggoyahkan besarnya cinta di antara Naruto dan Koneko. Mereka berdua sudah terpautkan untuk selalu bersama. Karena mereka sudah dijodohkan oleh Tuhan.

Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya?

Naruto terus menunggu Koneko sampai sadar di ruang UGD itu. Sementara Sasuke menunggu di luar. Sasuke sedang menelepon Kushina yaitu ibu Naruto.

"Halo, Obasan."

 **["Ya, Sasuke. Ada apa?"]**

"Ada kabar buruk. Koneko, pacarnya Naruto. Dia masuk rumah sakit."

 **["A-APA?"]**

Saat itu juga, mobil sedan berwarna metalik milik Kushina melaju kencang menuju rumah sakit. Kushina juga cemas karena Koneko masuk rumah sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Akhirnya update tepat waktu juga chapter 5 ini. Sesuai tanggal 25 Juli 2015 ini dan pas di hari Sabtu. Pasti kalian semua sudah lama menunggu kelanjutan fic ini, kan? Hehehe, saya jadi kepedean. ^^**

 **Okay, sudah ada yang ingin mencelakai Koneko yaitu Shion. Sehingga membuat Koneko terkena hipotermia mendadak dan untung sekali Koneko mengirim pesan untuk Naruto. Lalu Naruto dan Sasuke langsung pergi menolong Koneko. Tragis amat cerita kali ini ya ... Udah masuk dalam bagian hurt/comfort. Inilah awal konfliknya. Jadi, chapter ini humornya tidak berasa. Malah lari ke arah hurt/comfort dan menegangkan.**

 **Karena kejadian ini, Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi ketua OSIS. Dia ingin selalu menjaga Koneko dari orang-orang yang membencinya. Wah, Naruto perhatian banget sama pacarnya itu ya ...**

 **Baiklah, kelanjutan cerita ini bakal saya update agak lama. Mungkin pas tanggal 25 Agustus 2015, chapter 6 fic ini saya update. Soalnya saya mau hiatus dulu. Karena mau istirahat dari kegiatan menulis.**

 **Ide cerita chapter 5 ini dibuat oleh saya sendiri. Lalu si Miss Zee sedang tidak ada. Makanya saya yang melanjutkan cerita ini. Miss Zee adalah teman saya yang dulunya satu sekolah pas di Akbid. Saya sedang cuti kuliah. Makanya saya tidak dapat melanjutkan kuliah di Akbid. Pengennya pindah kuliah. Gak mau lanjut lagi soalnya.**

 **Yaaah, malah curhat. Ya udah, jangan dibaca yang berada di atas itu ya ... =_=**

 **Selamat malam minggu dan selamat weekend!**

 **Jadi, sampai jumpa lagi ya ...**

 **Tertanda ...**

 **Hikari Syarahmia ...**

 **Berikan tanggapanmu melalui review ...**


	6. Usaha Naruto

Di sebuah kamar bernama melati 2, ruangan yang sangat luas dan dipenuhi perabotan yang lengkap. Dindingnya berwarna putih. Lantainya berkeramik putih. Pokoknya semuanya serba berwarna putih. Di sanalah, Koneko dirawat.

Toujou Koneko, seorang gadis berambut perak model bob sedang terbaring di ranjang beralaskan seprai berwarna putih. Selimut putih membungkus tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada. Masih terpasang sebuah masker oksigen yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Juga masih terpasang sebuah infus yang menancap di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Ia belum sadar juga setelah dipindahkan ke kamar Melati 2 ini. Sejak lima jam yang lalu.

Di samping kiri ranjang Koneko, Naruto duduk di kursi sambil terus memperhatikan keadaan Koneko. Naruto masih berpakaian seragam sekolah. Ia juga belum makan siang sejak mengantarkan Koneko ke rumah sakit bersama Sasuke. Ia tidak teringat makan ataupun minum. Di pikirannya sekarang, kapankah Koneko akan sadar?

Wajah laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu tampak sayu sekali. Ia masih terdiam dalam pandangannya yang terus memperhatikan Koneko. Betapa cemasnya dia. Dia berharap Koneko cepat sadar.

KRIEEET ~~

Pintu terbuka. Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu itu. Tampak seorang wanita berambut merah panjang muncul di balik pintu yang terbuka lebar. Naruto kaget sedikit.

"Kaasan!"

Rupanya Kushina, ibunya Naruto. Ia datang menghampiri putra satu-satunya itu.

"Naruto-chan," Kushina langsung memeluk pundak Naruto. Naruto masih duduk di kursi.

Naruto membalas pelukan ibunya.

"Darimana Kaasan tahu kalau aku ada di sini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Dari Sasuke," jawab Kushina melepaskan pelukannya dari pundak Naruto. Naruto juga melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sasuke ya? Terus di mana dia?"

"Sudah pulang."

Seketika wajah Naruto menjadi sewot saat mendengarnya.

'Dasar, teman yang egois. Dia tidak bilang padaku kalau dia sudah pulang. Teme yang menyebalkan,' batin Naruto sedikit kesal.

Lalu Kushina menatap ke arah Koneko.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan pacarmu?"

Naruto juga menatap ke arah Koneko.

"Dia sudah tidak apa-apa. Tapi, dia belum sadar sampai sekarang, Kaasan."

Naruto memasang wajah sayu lagi. Kushina melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Sabar ya sayang," Kushina memegang bahu Naruto."Pasti Koneko akan cepat sadar. Kaasan akan selalu mendoakannya."

Naruto terus menatap Koneko. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Amin."

Kushina juga memasang wajah sedih untuk putranya itu. Baru kali ini, dia melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu suram. Naruto memang sangat mencintai Koneko.

'Kasihan Naruto. Baru kali ini aku melihat dia sangat sedih seperti itu. Baru kali ini aku melihat dia menjadi seperti ini hanya karena seorang gadis. Naruto memang sangat mencintai gadis imut ini,' batin Kushina di dalam hatinya.'Kamu memang mirip dengan Tousan-mu, Naruto-chan. Sekali mencintai seorang gadis, maka akan rela mengorbankan semuanya dan melakukan apa saja buat gadis itu. Kamu rela berkorban dan meninggalkan tugasmu sebagai ketua OSIS demi menolong kekasihmu ini. Sasuke sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Kaasan. Kaasan iba melihatmu, Naruto-chan.'

Kedua mata Kushina menyipit sayu. Ia juga merasakan hati Naruto kini diliputi kesedihan, cemas, dan panik. Semuanya bercampur aduk.

Hening selama dua menit. Setelah itu, Kushina yang memecahkan keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Oh iya, Naruto-chan. Apakah keluarga Koneko sudah tahu kalau Koneko masuk rumah sakit?"

Naruto terperanjat. Ia menepuk jidatnya.

"Benar juga. Aku belum menghubungi keluarga Koneko kalau Koneko masuk rumah sakit."

"Kalau begitu, sana telepon keluarganya."

"Iya, Kaasan."

Naruto mengangguk sambil bangkit berdiri. Ia mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku celana panjangnya. Ia menghubungi Kuroka, Kakaknya Koneko.

"Halo ... Kuroka-nee," ujar Naruto saat sudah keluar dari kamar tersebut. Kushina menatap kepergian Naruto itu sampai hilang dari pandangan.

Lalu pandangan Kushina tertancap ke arah Koneko. Koneko belum sadar juga.

Kushina berdiri di samping ranjang yang ditempati oleh Koneko. Ia menatap Koneko dengan lirih.

"Koneko-chan, cepat sembuh ya. Naruto sangat mencemaskanmu. Dia selalu menunggumu sampai kamu sadar. Naruto benar-benar sangat mencintaimu."

Kushina mengusap-usap rambut Koneko dengan lembut. Ia menyayangi Koneko seperti anaknya sendiri. Ia juga mencemaskan keadaan calon menantunya itu.

"Cepat sembuh ya, Koneko-chan," bisik Kushina pelan.

Koneko masih terbujur kaku di ranjangnya. Ia masih koma akibat menderita hipotermia tingkat berat. Tapi, pihak medis telah memberikan perawatan yang terbaik untuk Koneko. Kini hanya menunggu kondisi tubuh Koneko stabil. Apalagi denyut jantung Koneko masih lemah. Mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang lama supaya Koneko cepat sadar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **KONEKO, MY CUTE GIRLFRIEND**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Genre : romance/humor/hurt/comfort**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Koneko**

 **Sabtu, 25 Juli 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KONEKO, MY CUTE GIRLFRIEND**

 **Chapter 6 : Usaha Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroka dan sang Ibu sudah tiba di rumah sakit. Mereka berdua berada di kamar di mana Koneko berbaring. Bersama Kushina dan Naruto.

Terlihat Ibu menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menggenggam erat tangan Koneko. Sang Ibu benar-benar sedih saat mengetahui anak bungsunya itu menjadi seperti ini. Betapa terpukul hatinya.

"Huhuhu, Koneko-chan. Anakku, jangan mati. Jangan tinggalkan Kaasan. Kaasan masih membutuhkanmu. Koneko-chan, cepatlah sadar. Huhuhu," sang Ibu menangis tanpa henti.

Kuroka pun memegang kedua bahu sang Ibu.

"Kaasan, sabar. Pasti Koneko-chan cepat sadar. Doakan saja supaya Koneko-chan cepat melewati masa koma-nya," kata Kuroka berusaha menenangkan hati Ibunya.

"Iya, Kuroka-chan," Ibu mengangguk cepat."Tapi, ini semua tidak akan terjadi kalau Koneko tidak berpacaran dengan anak laki-laki ini. Ini semua salahmu, Naruto!"

Sang Ibu menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya. Ia terperanjat.

"Eh? Ma-maaf, Obasan. Jika aku telah membuat Koneko celaka seperti ini. Aku benar-benar menyesal karena tidak bisa melindungi Koneko," sahut Naruto berwajah kusut.

SREK!

Kushina berdiri tepat di depan Naruto. Naruto sedikit kaget.

Lalu Kushina juga menatap tajam ke arah Ibu Koneko itu.

"Apa maksud anda menuduh anak saya seperti itu?" tanya Kushina berwajah datar.

Ibu Koneko berkacak pinggang. Ia sudah berhenti menangis.

"Itu memang benar. Karena anak anda ini, membuat Koneko selalu mendapatkan masalah jika di sekolah. Saya tidak ingin Koneko menjalin hubungan dengan anak anda itu. Saya harap anak anda segera menjauhi Koneko mulai dari sekarang. Anak anda pembawa masalah buat anak saya. Naruto harus memutuskan Koneko."

Naruto tersentak dengan perkataan Ibu Koneko itu.

"A-apa? O-obasan, aku ...

Kushina memperingatkan Naruto. Ia pun berbisik ke telinga Naruto.

"Ssst, Naruto-chan. Biar Kaasan yang mengatasinya."

"Tapi, Kaasan ... Aku tidak ingin memutuskan Koneko."

"Kaasan tahu itu. Tapi, kamu diam dulu ya."

Naruto pun terdiam. Ia mengangguk cepat.

Lalu Kushina menarikkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Ibu Koneko.

Kushina menyipitkan matanya. Perlahan-lahan emosinya naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Oh, begitukah? Anda telah menuduh anak saya seperti itu. Tapi, itu tidak benar. Jangan menuduh anak saya seperti itu. Anda telah salah menilainya. Lalu saya pastikan Koneko dan Naruto tetap berhubungan. Mereka berdua akan bertunangan dan saya sudah menyetujuinya. Tinggal keputusan anda saja," Kushina berusaha bersikap tenang."Apakah anda menyetujui jika Naruto dan Koneko bertunangan?"

"TIDAK!" jawab Ibu Koneko secara langsung. Suaranya keras menggelegar di ruangan itu.

Naruto, Kushina dan Kuroka membelalakkan matanya.

"SAMPAI KAPANPUN SAYA TIDAK AKAN MENYETUJUI MEREKA BERDUA BERTUNANGAN APALAGI MENIKAH. SAYA TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN ITU TERJADI. SAYA INGIN NARUTO MENJAUH DARI KONEKO. KALAU NARUTO MASIH TETAP MENDEKATI KONEKO, SAYA TIDAK AKAN SEGAN-SEGAN MEMBERINYA PELAJARAN. KALAU BISA SAYA AKAN MENGIRIMNYA KE DUNIA LAIN SANA. APAKAH KALIAN BERDUA MENGERTI DENGAN MAKSUD SAYA ITU?"

Ibu Koneko memasang wajah garang. Kedua mata kuning menyalanya menajam seperti monster. Sungguh menakutkan.

Membuat Kushina geram melihatnya. Rasanya ia ingin menghajar wanita berambut perak itu sekarang juga. Karena telah berprasangka buruk kepada Naruto.

Daripada membuat keributan di ruangan itu, Kushina segera menarik tangan Naruto untuk segera keluar dari sana. Naruto kaget ketika diseret oleh sang Ibu.

"Eh, Kaasan? Kita mau ke mana?"

"Pulang!"

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak mau pulang. Aku ingin di sini dan menunggu Koneko sampai sadar."

"SUDAH! JANGAN BANYAK BICARA LAGI! AYO, PULANG SEKARANG JUGA!"

Kushina terus menyeret Naruto. Naruto terdiam karena dibentak keras oleh Kushina. Ia pun pasrah diseret oleh sang Ibu.

Kushina membuka pintu kamar itu.

BLAAAM!

Pintu itu dibanting keras oleh Kushina. Membuat Ibu dan Kuroka kaget setengah mati.

"Dasar, orang-orang yang aneh," gumam Ibu."Tapi, syukurlah mereka sudah pergi dari sini. Jadi, Koneko tidak merasa terganggu lagi."

Lalu Ibu memegang puncak rambut Koneko dengan lembut.

"Koneko-chan, cepat sadar ya. Kaasan sangat mencemaskan keadaanmu. Kamu harus cepat sembuh. Kaasan akan melakukan apa saja demi kesembuhanmu, sayang. Termasuk menyingkirkan anak laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu dari hatimu. Kamu harus melupakan dia. Dia tidak pantas buatmu. Kaasan akan membuat kalian secepatnya putus," sambung sang Ibu.

Kuroka hanya terdiam menyaksikan sang Ibu yang berwajah sedih lagi. Ia juga merasa sedih dengan keadaan sang adik.

'Koneko-chan. Cepatlah sadar. Hubunganmu dengan Naruto tidak disetujui oleh Kaasan. Kamu harus cepat sehat agar masalah ini cepat juga diselesaikan. Aku tahu kalau kamu sangat mencintai Naruto dan Naruto juga sangat mencintaimu. Aku mendukung kalian berdua bertunangan dan akan membantu supaya Kaasan menyetujuinya. Aku berjanji kepadamu.'

Tanpa sadar, Kuroka menitikkan air matanya. Betapa ia sangat mencemaskan adiknya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam mobil sedan berwarna metallik yang sedang berjalan di jalan raya, Naruto memasang wajah masam. Sementara Kushina mengendarai mobil dengan santai.

Hari mulai gelap. Di tengah jalan raya yang ramai dan bercahaya diterpa oleh lampu-lampu jalan yang berkelap-kelip. Mobil yang dikendarai oleh Kushina berjalan dengan mulus. Hingga Naruto membuka suaranya.

"Kaasan ..."

"Hm?" sahut Kushina tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto."Ada apa?"

Naruto melirik ke arah Kushina.

"Kenapa Kaasan mengajakku pulang? Kaasan tahu kalau aku tidak mau pulang. Aku ingin tetap berada di sisi Koneko. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan selalu berada di dekatnya. Aku ingin menjaga Koneko."

Kushina mengerling ke arah Naruto sebentar.

"Ya, Kaasan tahu. Tapi, Ibu Koneko itu sudah menuduh kamu yang bukan-bukan. Kaasan tidak suka kamu diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Ibu Koneko. Mulutnya judes sekali. Rasanya Kaasan ingin merobek mulutnya itu."

Kushina menggeram sambil menarik pipi Naruto. Naruto sweatdrop di tempat.

"Ta-tapi, kesalnya jangan dilampiaskan kepadaku dong, Kaasan. Sakit nih."

Naruto memasang wajah kusut. Kushina hanya tertawa ngeles.

"Hahaha, maaf. Kaasan kelepasan."

Kushina melepaskan cubitannya dari pipi Naruto. Lalu Naruto mengelus-elus pipinya yang terasa sakit itu.

"Huh, iya."

Naruto berwajah sewot. Ia membuang muka dari hadapan Ibunya. Ibunya memutuskan pandangannya kembali ke arah jalan raya.

"Naruto-chan, apakah kamu masih mau bertunangan dengan Koneko?" tanya Kushina sambil terus menyetir.

"Tentu saja, Kaasan. Aku tetap ingin bertunangan dengan Koneko. Bahkan aku ingin menikahinya nanti. Karena aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia."

Kushina tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tapi, Ibu Koneko tidak menyetujuinya. Dia ingin hubunganku dengan Koneko diputuskan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kaasan? Masalah ini membuatku bingung dan kalut," lanjut Naruto lagi.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Kushina meliriknya sekilas.

"Tenang saja. Biar masalah ini, Kaasan yang menanganinya. Kamu fokus saja dulu untuk mencari tahu siapa pelaku yang telah membuat Koneko celaka. Itu yang harus kamu lakukan sekarang."

Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Benar. Aku harus mencari orang yang telah membuat Koneko terkurung di ruang serbaguna itu," Naruto menggeretakkan gigi-giginya."Aku tidak akan memaafkan orang yang telah membuat Koneko seperti itu. Aku akan memberinya pelajaran jika aku telah menemukan orangnya. Jika perlu, orang itu akan aku jebloskan ke penjara dengan kasus percobaan pembunuhan."

Kushina manggut-manggut.

"Ya, itu bagus. Kamu harus bersikap lebih dewasa. Tangani masalah itu dengan kepala dingin. Jangan bertindak gegabah. Kaasan harap kamu menyikapinya dengan tegas. Karena Kaasan berharap kamu bisa menggantikan posisi Kaasan nantinya."

"Iya, Kaasan. Aku mengerti."

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

Apakah kamu ingin tahu pekerjaan Ayah dan Ibu Naruto?

Minato adalah pemimpin dan direktur di sebuah perusahaan percetakan dan media massa. Sedangkan Kushina adalah pemimpin dari kelompok preman yang sangat ditakuti di Kota Konoha. Kelompok preman yang bernama "Akatsuki". Lalu Kushina mempunyai kaki tangan yang tersebar hampir di seluruh Kota Konoha.

Itulah Kushina. Ia adalah bos besar preman yang bertugas untuk menjaga keamanan kota Konoha dan membasmi kejahatan. Para anak buahnya selalu berpakaian hitam dengan lambang awan merah. Semua orang sangat segan jika bertemu dengan para kelompok ini. Mereka bagaikan pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa yang sangat diharapkan oleh para warga kota.

Tapi, Minato tidak mengetahui kalau Kushina adalah bos besar kelompok preman yang bernama Akatsuki itu. Minato hanya mengetahui kalau Kushina adalah Ibu rumah tangga yang baik, garang dan lembut. Namun, di balik semua itu. Kushina adalah sosok monster yang sangat ditakuti oleh semua orang. Kushina adalah singa betina yang sangat kuat dan disegani hampir semua orang di Kota Konoha itu.

Lalu Sasuke juga termasuk dalam anggota kelompok Akatsuki yang digerakkan oleh Kushina. Sasuke adalah kaki tangan yang sangat dipercaya oleh Kushina. Karena itu, Sasuke selalu ditugaskan oleh Kushina untuk mengawasi pergerakan Naruto selama di sekolah dan mengikuti kemana Naruto pergi. Agar Naruto tidak terlibat dengan hal-hal yang buruk yang dapat menjerumuskan Naruto.

Oleh sebab itu juga, Sasuke selalu tidak mempunyai waktu untuk Sakura. Padahal ia ingin sekali melakukan hal-hal yang romantis buat kekasihnya itu. Tapi, karena pekerjaannya sebagai kaki tangan Kushina yang setia, ia membatalkan niatnya untuk membuat Sakura bahagia. Karena itulah, selalu membuat Sakura selalu marah kepadanya. Sakura juga tidak tahu kalau Sasuke termasuk anggota kelompok preman yang bernama Akatsuki itu.

TRRRT! TRRRT! TRRRT!

Ponsel Naruto bergetar di dalam saku celana panjangnya. Naruto mengambilnya.

"Ya, halo. Hm, ini aku," kata Naruto."Teme, ada apa?"

Kushina melirikkan matanya ketika Naruto menyebut si Teme. Teme alias Sasuke.

Naruto mendengarkan Sasuke yang terus berbicara melalui ponsel itu. Tiba-tiba Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"APA? JADI DIA ORANGNYA?" seru Naruto ternganga lebar.

Seketika itu, wajah Naruto menjadi sewot.

"Ya, aku mengerti," Naruto mengangguk dan langsung mematikan panggilan dari Sasuke itu.

PIP!

Wajah Naruto menjadi mengerut. Kedua matanya menajam. Ia benar-benar kesal.

Kushina heran melihatnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto-chan?"

Naruto memandang Ibunya.

"Aku sudah tahu siapa yang telah membuat Koneko celaka. Serafall, temannya Koneko. Dia memberitahukan kepada Sasuke kalau orang yang telah mengurung Koneko di dalam ruang serbaguna itu adalah Shion, teman sekelasnya. Dia berniat ingin menyingkirkan Koneko agar aku dekat dengannya. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka sudah ada orang yang bertindak sejauh itu. Koneko memang dalam bahaya sekarang. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan semua ini. Aku tidak ingin Koneko celaka lagi. Aku akan melindungi Koneko."

Naruto menggenggam kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Wajahnya menajam.

"Kaasan, mulai besok aku memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri menjadi Ketua OSIS. Aku akan memberitahukan keputusanku ini kepada semuanya. Tidak ada yang bisa mencegah keputusanku. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Ini kulakukan demi Koneko. Aku ingin menjaga Koneko dari semua yang ingin mencelakainya. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya lagi. Aku harus menghentikannya."

Kushina menjadi terdiam mendengar perkataan lantang dari sang anak. Sedetik kemudian, Kushina mengangguk setuju.

"Apapun keputusanmu itu, Kaasan tidak dapat melarangnya. Kaasan akan selalu mendukungmu, Naruto-chan."

Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, Kaasan."

"Iya, anakku."

Kushina tersenyum lebar. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Naruto.

"Tetaplah berjuang, Naruto-chan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto menyerahkan sesuatu kepada kepala sekolah yang bernama Terumi Mei. Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dan berpakaian serba rapi. Ia sedang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya.

"Ini apa?" tanya sang kepala sekolah yang terkenal sebagai wanita yang sangat centil. Ia mengambil surat yang disodorkan oleh Naruto.

"Itu adalah surat pengunduran diri saya, Mei-sama. Saya ingin berhenti menjadi Ketua OSIS," jawab Naruto berwajah datar. Ia berdiri dengan tegap.

Mei membaca surat pengunduran diri itu sebentar. Lalu ia menatap Naruto lagi.

"Apa alasanmu untuk berhenti menjadi Ketua OSIS? Apakah kamu stres karena selalu banyak pekerjaan sehingga menyita waktu belajarmu? Atau ada alasan lainnya?" tanya Mei sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya yang ditopangkan di atas meja. Tangan kanannya tetap menggenggam erat surat pengunduran diri Naruto itu.

Naruto tetap berwajah datar. Ia terus bersikap tenang dan tegas.

"Alasannya karena aku ingin melindungi seseorang yang kucintai."

KRIK! KRIK! KRIK!

Jangkrik bernyanyi di sela-sela ventilasi jendela. Menandakan ruang kepala sekolah itu menjadi hening seperti di kuburan.

Mei terdiam sebentar. Naruto tetap bersikap tenang sambil berdiri tegap ke arah Mei.

Tak lama kemudian, Mei bertepuk tangan.

Plok! Plok! Plok!

Membuat kening Naruto mengerut. Ia heran mengapa Mei malah bertepuk tangan. Padahal ini bukan di dalam acara atau pertunjukan. Aneh sekali.

Srek ~~

Mei bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berjalan dengan anggun ke arah Naruto. Lalu ia berdiri sambil menyandarkan diri di samping mejanya. Ia melipat tangan di dada. Ia berwajah datar juga.

"Itu alasan yang paling bagus. Saya suka sekali mendengarnya. Tapi, saya tidak bisa menerima keputusanmu untuk berhenti menjadi Ketua OSIS. Karena kamu adalah murid yang sangat pintar, serba bisa dan mempunyai banyak ide untuk kemajuan sekolah ini. Kamu adalah pemimpin yang sangat baik dan wibawa. Tidak ada yang bisa sepertimu, Naruto. Jika kamu berhenti, siapa yang bisa menggantikanmu di dalam keadaan darurat begini? Tidak ada, kan?"

Naruto agak tersentak dengan perkataan sang kepala sekolah. Tapi, ia menjawab dengan tegas.

"Tapi, saya bisa merekomendasikan Uciha Sasuke sebagai pengganti saya. Karena Uciha Sasuke adalah orang yang cocok dan pantas untuk menduduki posisi Ketua OSIS ini. Dia juga pintar, serba bisa dan dapat diandalkan seperti saya. Bagaimana, Mei-sama?"

Mei menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tetap tidak bisa, Naruto. Untuk memilih Ketua OSIS secara mendadak seperti ini, saya rasa akan menimbulkan keributan di antara para penghuni sekolah. Karena semua orang sangat menyukai kamu. Semua orang memilihmu untuk menjadi Ketua OSIS. Karena kamu adalah murid yang pintar, serba bisa dan juga tampan. Semuanya pasti tidak setuju jika kamu berhenti menjadi Ketua OSIS. Termasuk saya yang paling tidak setuju dengan keputusanmu itu."

"Tapi, Mei-sama. Saya tetap ingin berhenti. Keputusan saya sudah bulat. Saya ingin menjalani kehidupan saya tanpa beban. Lalu saya juga ingin melindungi orang yang kucintai dari orang-orang yang membencinya. Anda sudah tahu kalau Shion sudah melakukan tindakan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Koneko, bukan? Karena kejadian itu, saya pikir jika saya berhenti menjadi Ketua OSIS. Saya bisa menjaga kekasih saya di setiap waktu. Saya bisa melindunginya agar tidak ada lagi orang yang ingin menyakitinya."

Mei terdiam sejenak. Naruto berwajah sangat serius. Keputusannya untuk berhenti menjadi Ketua OSIS sudah kuat. Biarpun banyak yang menentangnya. Namun, tekad Naruto sudah bulat. Ia tetap dalam pendiriannya.

Mei melepaskan lipatan tangannya dari dada. Ia pun berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto.

Setelah begitu dekat jaraknya dengan Naruto, Mei memegang kedua bahu Naruto. Naruto agak kaget saat kedua bahunya dipegang oleh Mei. Apalagi jaraknya berdekatan seperti ini.

"Saya benar-benar terkesima dengan kesungguhan cintamu terhadap kekasihmu yang bernama Koneko itu. Saya tidak menyangka kalau kamu mau mengorbankan semuanya hanya untuk dirinya. Kamu benar-benar pencinta yang sangat sejati. Saya mau saja menyetujui keputusanmu untuk berhenti. Asal ..."

Jantung Naruto berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Saat Mei memandangnya dengan lama dalam jarak dekat seperti ini. Wajahnya memucat sesaat Mei melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Saya akan setuju dengan keputusanmu untuk berhenti menjadi Ketua OSIS. Asal kamu mau kencan dengan saya. Karena saya menyukaimu, Naruto-kun!" lanjut Mei yang memasang wajah malu-malu begitu.

"A-APA?"

Wajah Naruto menjadi horror setelah mendengarnya. Apa? Kepala sekolah itu menyukai dirinya? Yang benar saja?

"TIDAAAAAAK MAAAAAUUUUUU!" teriak Naruto sangat menggelegar dan mengguncang sekolah itu.

KRIEEET!

Naruto pun keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya sangat pucat sekali. Karena kepala sekolah itu berusaha memeluknya dengan erat.

'Gila. Ini benar-benar gila. Aku disukai oleh nenek tua. Malah mengajak kencan lagi. Yang benar saja?!' batin Naruto yang merasa ingin muntah karena mengalami kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan.

Memang benar yang dikatakan orang-orang, bahwa kepala sekolahnya benar-benar centil. Si Mei itu memang suka dengan daun muda. Padahal umurnya sudah setengah abad. Apalagi ditambah ia belum menikah. Berarti dia adalah perawan tua. Pantas sikapnya seperti itu. Sehingga tidak ada pria yang mau mendekatinya.

Lalu Naruto terus berlari-lari cepat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia benar-benar panik sekarang.

Tanpa disadari, Naruto menabrak seseorang.

BRAK!

Untung sekali. Keduanya tidak terjatuh saat saling bertabrakan. Naruto pun menyadari siapa yang ditabraknya itu.

Dia adalah seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang diikat dua. Bermata hijau. Berpakaian serba ketat. Dia adalah wakil kepala sekolah. Namanya Senju Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama. Maaf, saya tidak sengaja menabrak anda," Naruto membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto ...," sahut Tsunade yang merasa heran."Kenapa kamu terburu-buru begitu?"

Naruto menegakkan badannya lagi.

"Ceritanya panjang, Tsunade-sama."

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan semuanya ke ruang saya. Ayo, ikut saya!"

"Baiklah, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade yang berjalan duluan dan diikuti oleh Naruto. Mereka pun berjalan bersama di koridor sepi itu. Karena jam sudah menunjukkan waktunya istirahat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh, begitu ceritanya. Kamu ingin berhenti menjadi Ketua OSIS. Hanya untuk melindungi kekasihmu itu," kata Tsunade saat sudah duduk di belakang meja kerjanya. Sedangkan Naruto duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah yang serius.

"Benar, Tsunade-sama. Semua ini saya lakukan hanya untuk Koneko. Anda sudah tahu, bukan? Tentang berita Shion melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Koneko."

"Ya, saya sudah tahu. Sekarang Shion sudah ditangkap oleh polisi. Dia diminta untuk memberikan keterangan mengapa dia ingin berusaha membunuh Koneko. Ternyata alasannya sangat sederhana. Karena dia sangat menyukaimu."

Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar informasi yang dilontarkan oleh Tsunade. Ternyata banyak yang sakit hati karena Naruto memilih Koneko menjadi kekasihnya. Sehingga membuat Koneko dalam ancaman sekarang. Banyak yang berusaha menyingkirkannya. Bahkan dengan cara sadis sekalipun. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Koneko benar-benar harus dijaga dengan ketat.

'Ini harus kuhentikan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun lagi menyakiti gadisku. Mereka telah menjadi orang yang sakit mental karena cinta. Mereka telah menjadi penjahat dan sudah berani melakukan tindakan kriminal. Aku harus benar-benar melindungi Koneko dari sekarang. Untuk itu, aku harus berhenti menjadi Ketua OSIS. Jadi, semua perhatianku dan waktuku selalu ada buat Koneko. Ya, itulah caranya,' batin Naruto yang sudah merasa mantap dengan keputusannya.

Lantas Naruto menatap Tsunade lagi.

"Jadi, apakah anda setuju jika saya berhenti, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Naruto berwajah serius.

Tsunade menatap Naruto dengan lama. Ia terdiam. Sepertinya ia berpikir sebentar.

Tak lama kemudian, Tsunade menjawabnya.

"Saya setuju."

Naruto tertawa lebar mendengarnya.

"Apa benar, Tsunade-sama?"

"Benar. Tapi, ada syaratnya."

"Hah, a-ada syaratnya?"

Tawa Naruto menghilang dari wajahnya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Mendadak ia mendapatkan firasat yang buruk.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Tsunade menggenggam tangan Naruto yang diletakkan di atas meja. Kedua mata Naruto melebar sempurna.

"Saya menyukaimu, Naruto-kun. Jadikan saya sebagai pacar keduamu. Itulah syaratnya," ucap Tsunade dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Wajah Naruto menjadi horror lagi. Mengapa kejadiannya seperti tadi?

"TIDAAAAAK! SAYA TIDAK SUDI MENJADI PACAR ANDA, TSUNADE-SAMAAAAA!"

Naruto berusaha melepaskan genggaman Tsunade dari tangannya. Tsunade juga berusaha agar Naruto tidak terlepas darinya. Sungguh menegangkan.

"LEPASKAN SAYA, TSUNADE-SAMA!"

"TIDAK MAU. KAMU HARUS MENJADI PACAR SAYA."

"SAYA TIDAK MAU."

"HARUS MAU!"

"TIDAK!"

"IYA!"

"TIDAK!"

"IYA!"

"TIDAK!"

"IYA!"

Dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar, Naruto berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman maut sang wakil kepala sekolah yang agresif itu. Ya ampun, ini sudah kedua kalinya Naruto masuk ke dalam kandang singa betina.

BRAAAK!

Pintu terbuka dengan keras. Naruto segera berlari cepat dan keluar dari ruang wakil kepala sekolah. Tapi, Tsunade malah mengejarnya.

"NARUTO! TUNGGU!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang. Tsunade mengejarnya seperti maniak begitu.

"GAWAAAAAT!" seru Naruto sekeras mungkin. Ia pun berlari dengan cepat sekali di lorong sekolah yang sepi itu.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Naruto dan Tsunade. Gila. Ini benar-benar gila.

Naruto merasa pusing dengan semua ini. Mengapa kejadiannya menjadi seperti ini?

Naruto terus berlari dan berlari. Lalu ia menemukan sebuah lorong yang bercabang dua.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara yang sangat keras dari arah lorong sebelah kanan.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah asal suara. Ia pun membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"MEI-SAMA!"

Rupanya Mei, sang kepala sekolah. Ia juga mengejar Naruto.

Naruto kewalahan. Ia terjepit di antara dua gunung berapi sekarang.

"WUAAAAH, BAGAIMANA INI?" ucap Naruto yang sangat panik. Ia pun memilih berlari ke arah lorong sebelah kanan.

"NARUTO-KUN! TUNGGUUU, SAYAAAANGKU!" ucap Tsunade dan Mei bersamaan. Membuat Naruto semakin panik saja.

Hari yang sial bin aneh buat Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka karena dirinya disukai oleh dua nenek tua yang masih perawan.

Aksi kejar-kejaran antara Naruto, Tsunade dan Mei berlangsung cukup lama. Hingga Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke di dekat sebuah tangga.

Sasuke heran melihat Naruto yang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa begitu.

"Lho, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke."Kenapa kamu kelihatan panik begitu?"

Naruto menghentikan larinya sebentar.

"Ceritanya panjang. Tapi, aku sangat terburu-buru, Teme. Aku dikejar-kejar oleh dua hantu yang mengerikan."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dua hantu yang mengerikan?" Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Iya," Naruto langsung berlari lagi menuju tangga yang akan menurun ke lantai satu.

Sasuke pun terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

"Apa maksudnya sih?" kata Sasuke yang tidak mengerti.

"NARUTO-KUN! AKU MENYUKAIMU. TUNGGUUU AKU, SAYAAANG!" teriak Tsunade dan Mei bersamaan lagi.

Lalu Tsunade dan Mei lewat begitu saja di depan Sasuke. Sasuke menjadi sweatdrop di tempat.

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Aku tahu sekarang."

Sasuke juga mengejar mereka. Ia akan membantu Naruto untuk menghindari dua wanita tua itu.

"Dobe! Aku akan membantumu!" ujar Sasuke sambil berlari menuruni tangga yang menuju ke lantai satu.

Lantas Tsunade dan Mei juga menuruni tangga yang menuju lantai satu itu. Sementara Naruto sudah berlari sekuat tenaga untuk keluar dari sekolah aneh itu.

Sungguh malang nasibmu hari ini, Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sembunyi di parkiran motor. Ia bersembunyi di antara motor-motor yang berdiri dengan rapi. Ia mengamati dari kejauhan di mana Tsunade dan Mei yang kebingungan mencari dirinya.

"Di mana Naruto-kun ya? Apa kamu lihat dia, Tsunade?" tanya Mei yang celingak-celinguk.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Tsunade yang mondar-mandir.

Mereka sibuk mencari Naruto kemana-mana. Dari dalam tong sampah, got tikus, di tiang bendera, di sela-sela lubang semut di tanah dan di tempat yang sulit dijangkau oleh manusia. Membuat Naruto sweatdrop melihatnya.

'Memangnya aku ini bukan manusia ya? Kenapa mereka berdua mencariku ke tempat-tempat aneh seperti itu?' gumam Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Tapi, Naruto harus lepas dari kejaran dua maniak itu. Ia harus kabur dari sana.

'Aku harus keluar dari sini. Mungkin sebaiknya aku bolos saja. Setelah itu, aku ingin pergi menjenguk Koneko di rumah sakit.'

Naruto mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku celana panjangnya. Lalu ia menelepon seseorang sambil berjongkok di dekat motornya sendiri.

"Halo, Sakura."

 **["Ya, halo, Naruto. Kamu ada di mana? Sekarang kita ada pekerjaan lho. Kamu malah meninggalkan tugas-tugasmu ini."]**

"Aku berada di parkiran motor sekarang. Tapi, aku mau bilang kalau aku ingin bolos sekolah hari ini. Tolong bilang sama Teme, nanti bawakan tasku ke rumah sakit. Aku ingin menjenguk Koneko ke rumah sakit."

 **["APA? KAMU INGIN BOLOS?"]**

Suara Sakura memekakkan telinga Naruto. Sehingga membuat Naruto menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Aduh, Sakura. Kamu seperti singa betina saja. Suaramu keras sekali," tukas Naruto dengan pelan.

 **["APAAA? SINGA BETINA? AKU DENGAR ITU, NARUTO! DASAR, MENYEBALKAAAN!"]**

Naruto langsung mematikan panggilan telepon itu. Ia berwajah pucat.

"Bahkan suara yang pelan sekali pun, Sakura bisa mendengarnya juga. Ternyata telinganya tajam seperti silet."

Lalu Naruto memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang juga."

Naruto mengeluarkan kunci motornya dari saku blazer-nya. Ia langsung mengambil helm yang terletak di stang motornya. Dengan cepat, ia memakai helm-nya itu pada kepalanya.

Kemudian Naruto langsung naik ke atas motornya. Ia pun menghidupkan motornya.

BRUUUM!

Tsunade dan Mei tersentak ketika mendengar suara motor yang menderu. Lalu mereka berdua melihat ada motor yang berjalan cepat dan melewati mereka begitu saja. Mereka terpaku di tempat sebentar.

Tsunade dan Mei teringat sesuatu.

"Lho, itukan motornya Naruto? WUAAAAAH, NARUTO BOLOS SEKOLAAAAAH!" jerit sang kepala sekolah dan wakilnya. Mereka berteriak kencang dengan kompaknya.

Sesaat sekolah itu mengalami gempa tektonik yang sangat dahsyat dan mengagetkan semua orang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY MESSAGE :**

 **Halo, saya hadirkan chapter 6 ini lebih cepat dari jadwal update yang telah ditetapkan. Tidak terasa cerita ini udah memasuki chapter 6.**

 **Ternyata Naruto mengalami nasib yang sangat sial. Dia dikejar-kejar sama kepala sekolah dan wakilnya. Gawat ya Tsunade dan Mei juga suka sama Naruto.**

 **Lalu bagaimana nanti caranya Naruto untuk membujuk ibu Koneko agar merestui hubungannya dengan Koneko?**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 7.**

 **Terima kasih buat Ryoko yang telah memberikan ide dan usulannya dan terima kasih banyak buat semua yang udah mereview.**

 **Saya akan hiatus mulai tanggal 1 Agustus 2015. Sebelum tanggal itu, saya tetap menulis.**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu *membungkukkan badan***

 **Berikan review-mu ya!**

 **Tertanda Hikari Syarahmia ^^**

 **Rabu, 29 Juli 2015. Pada pukul 15.13 WIB.**


	7. Kabar buruk

Sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Koneko, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk singgah di sebuah toko bunga. Naruto ingin membeli sebuket bunga untuk Koneko. Karena Naruto ingin memberi kejutan yang manis untuk Koneko.

Laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu mengenakan pakaian kasual sekarang. Ia tidak mengenakan pakaian sekolah. Ia sedang bolos dari sekolah. Karena dikejar-kejar oleh dua maniak yaitu Mei dan Tsunade. Mei adalah kepala sekolah dan Tsunade adalah wakil kepala sekolah. Ternyata dua wanita tua itu menyukai si Ketua OSIS Konoha International School itu.

Terlihat Naruto memilih sebuket bunga mawar putih. Ia tersenyum saat menatap sebuket bunga mawar putih itu. Bunga mawar yang berwarna putih. Putih yang mengingatkannya dengan rambut Koneko yang juga berwarna putih. Putih adalah sesuatu yang bersih dan alami. Mawar putih menandakan cinta yang tulus tanpa noda sedikitpun.

'Aku berharap dengan kehadiran bunga mawar putih ini dapat membuat Koneko-chan cepat sadar. Semoga saja. Karena aku sangat merindukan dia. Koneko-chan, aku mencintaimu,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Setelah itu, Naruto membayar sebuket bunga mawar putih itu kepada penjualnya. Sang penjual tersenyum ramah kepada Naruto.

"Arigatou, semoga kekasih anda menyukai bunga pemberian anda itu."

"Doitamashite. Terima kasih juga."

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi."

Si penjual membungkukkan badannya. Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul.

Lalu Naruto keluar dari toko bunga itu. Ia mengendarai motornya dengan perasaan senang. Tidak lupa juga, sebuket bunga mawar putih itu tadi diselipkan di dalam jaket orange-nya. Ia tidak sabar menemui kekasihnya yang kini dirawat di rumah sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto ~~~ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD ~~~ Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Fanfiction**

 **KONEKO MY CUTE GIRLFRIEND ~~~ Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing ~~~ Naruto x Koneko**

 **Genre ~~~ Romance/humor/hurt/comfort**

 **My message ~~~ maafkan jika humornya kurang atau garing. Saya mencoba mengembangkan humor untuk fic ini. Semoga di chapter ini, humornya dapat. Kalau tidak, gorok saja leher si Kakuzu.**

 **Kakuzu : what? *tatap tajam author***

 **Saya kabur dulu ya ... *menghilang***

 **Selamat membaca ~~~**

 **Rabu, 29 Juli 2015**

 **Chapter yang terakhir**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KONEKO, MY CUTE GIRLFRIEND**

 **Chapter 7 : Kabar buruk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sangat kaget sekali ketika sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Melati 2 itu, di mana Koneko dirawat. Pasalnya ada seorang laki-laki berambut merah dan bermata hijau seperti panda yang menghadang langkah Naruto untuk menemui Koneko. Seorang laki-laki yang asyik melipat tangan di dada dengan gaya yang angkuh. Naruto tidak suka melihatnya.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Naruto mengerutkan keningnya."Kenapa kamu menghalangi jalanku untuk masuk ke dalam sana, hah?"

Laki-laki berambut merah itu menatap datar ke arah Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Siapa kamu?"

Naruto menggeram. Matanya menajam. Ia menjadi kesal.

"HEI, BIARKAN AKU MASUK! AKU INGIN MENEMUI KONEKO!"

Naruto maju ke depan sambil mendorong laki-laki itu dengan kasar. Tapi, laki-laki itu tetap bertahan dalam posisinya semula. Ia tidak mau mundur ketika Naruto terus mendorongnya sekuat tenaga.

"Orang asing dilarang masuk. Begitulah perintah dari Ibu Koneko."

Naruto tidak mempedulikan dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh laki-laki itu. Naruto terus berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Tapi, laki-laki berambut merah itu tetap berdiri di dekat pintu. Ia menghalangi langkah Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam.

"BIARKAN AKU MASUK. AKU INGIN MENEMUI KEKASIHKU ITU!" bentak Naruto keras. Tapi, laki-laki itu tetap bertahan dan terus menahan Naruto yang ingin masuk.

Tiba-tiba Kuroka datang dari arah belakang Naruto. Kuroka kaget karena Naruto dan laki-laki berambut merah itu saling dorong-mendorong antara satu sama lainnya. Seperti pertandingan sumo begitu.

"HEI, HENTIKAN ITU, GAARA-KUN!" seru Kuroka langsung menghampiri dua laki-laki yang sedang bersitegang itu.

Begitu mendengar suara Kuroka, laki-laki yang bernama Sabaku Gaara itu. Ia menghentikan aksi gulatnya dengan Naruto. Naruto juga berhenti setelah melihat Kuroka sudah datang.

"Kuroka-chan," kata Gaara berwajah datar.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan pada calon adik iparku itu?" sembur Kuroka memasang wajah merah padam. Ia marah.

"Eh, calon adik iparmu?" Gaara memandang ke arah Naruto."Dia ... Pacarnya Koneko?"

Kuroka mengangguk.

"Iya, dia yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu. Orang yang pernah kuceritakan padamu."

Gaara memandang Naruto dengan lama. Naruto menatap tajam si Gaara. Mereka terdiam sebentar. Begitu juga dengan Kuroka.

Kemudian Gaara mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hei, kenalkan namaku adalah Sabaku Gaara."

Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Gaara.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto. Pacarnya Koneko."

Mereka melepaskan jabatan masing-masing. Acara perkenalan berlangsung dengan damai.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Ternyata kamu adalah pacarnya Koneko," kata Gaara berwajah datar.

Naruto tersenyum simpul. Perlahan-lahan kekesalannya terhadap Gaara mereda juga.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, apakah aku boleh masuk ke dalam?" sahut Naruto ramah.

"Ya," Gaara mengangguk cepat.

"Terima kasih."

Gaara mengangguk lagi. Lalu Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Melati 2 itu. Di mana Koneko masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Dia masih koma sampai sekarang ini.

Gaara menatap Naruto yang berjalan mendekati Koneko. Hingga Kuroka sudah berdiri di samping Gaara.

"Kenapa, Gaara-kun?" tanya Kuroka heran.

Gaara menoleh ke arah Kuroka.

"Tidak ada."

"Tapi, mencurigakan. Kenapa kamu memandang Naruto sampai segitunya? Atau jangan-jangan kamu jatuh cinta pada Naruto ya? Hiii, Gaara-kun seorang gay rupanya."

Pipi Kuroka ditarik kuat oleh Gaara. Kuroka merasa kesakitan.

"Gurauanmu tidak lucu," sahut Gaara berwajah datar.

"A-ampun, Gaara-kun. Gomen," tukas Kuroka mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya.

Gaara melepaskan cubitannya dari pipi Kuroka. Kuroka pun mengusap-usap pipinya yang terasa sakit.

"Tidak apa-apa," Gaara melipat tangan di dada."Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini dan membiarkan Naruto meluangkan waktunya untuk Koneko."

"Benar juga. Kebetulan Kaasan sedang pergi kerja dan pulangnya nanti malam. Ya, tidak ada salahnya kita pergi dari sini."

"Hn. Ayo, kita cari makan di luar sana!"

Gaara menarik tangan Kuroka secara langsung. Wajah Kuroka merona merah saat tangannya digenggam oleh Gaara.

Siapakah Gaara itu?

Gaara adalah kekasihnya Kuroka. Ia juga kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Kuroka. Lalu Gaara adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha yang bergerak di bidang properti. Pengusaha yang sangat terkenal dan terkaya di Kota Konoha itu.

Gaara juga termasuk primadona di kampus yang bernama Konoha University itu. Banyak gadis yang mengejar Gaara. Namun, pada akhirnya Kuroka yang mendapatkan Gaara. Hanya karena lewat sebuah es krim yang tumpah.

Begitulah tentang Gaara. Sungguh beruntung Kuroka mendapatkan Gaara.

Kemudian Gaara dan Kuroka sudah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang berada di dalam kamar Melati 2 itu, bersama Koneko yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Naruto berdiri di samping kiri ranjang yang ditempati oleh Koneko. Ia memandang wajah Koneko dengan lama. Wajah Koneko masih pucat.

"Koneko-chan ...," Naruto mengambil tangan Koneko. Lalu digenggamnya tangan Koneko itu dengan erat.

Wajah Naruto menjadi suram. Ia menjadi sedih lagi karena melihat keadaan Koneko yang belum menunjukkan kemajuan yang pasti. Ini sudah dua hari berlalu. Tapi, Koneko belum sadar juga.

Tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu yang tak disangka-sangka. Keajaiban muncul juga.

"Naruto-kun ..."

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia kaget mendengar suara Koneko yang sangat pelan.

"Koneko-chan?" Naruto masih menggenggam tangan Koneko itu. Ia tidak percaya kalau suara itu adalah suaranya Koneko. Karena mata Koneko masih terpejam begitu.

"Naruto-kun ..."

Kali ini suara Koneko terdengar cukup keras. Lalu tangan Koneko yang digenggam oleh Naruto itu juga bergerak secara perlahan-lahan. Naruto kembali kaget.

"Koneko-chan? Kamu sudah sadar?" kata Naruto yang begitu senang.

Perlahan-lahan kedua mata Koneko terbuka. Hal ini membuat Naruto sangat senang melihatnya. Ia bahagia karena Koneko sudah siuman dari masa koma-nya.

"DOKTER! DOKTER!" seru Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Koneko. Ia langsung memanggil Dokter untuk memberitahukan bahwa Koneko sudah bangun.

Syukurlah. Selamat buatmu, Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu jam kemudian, terlihat Koneko sudah duduk di ranjangnya. Kepalanya ditahan dengan bantal yang disandarkan di kepala ranjangnya. Sebuah selimut putih menutupi tubuhnya hingga batas pinggang. Sebuah infus masih terpasang di tangan kanannya. Lalu masker oksigen tidak terpasang lagi untuk menutupi hidung dan mulut Koneko. Karena Koneko sudah dinyatakan sehat oleh Dokter. Tapi, ia masih beristirahat dulu selama satu hari di rumah sakit. Setelah itu, Koneko baru boleh pulang ke rumahnya.

Setelah itu, Koneko begitu senang ketika Naruto memberikan sebuket bunga mawar putih itu kepadanya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun," ucap Koneko yang tersipu malu."Hm, bunganya cantik dan juga harum sekali."

Koneko mencium bunga mawar putih itu. Betapa harumnya bunga pemberian Naruto.

Naruto juga senang karena Koneko menyukai bunga pemberiannya itu. Ternyata harapannya terkabul. Koneko sadar juga saat ia ingin memberikan hadiah manis itu. Betapa bahagia hatinya kini.

'Terima kasih Tuhan. Engkau telah mengabulkan doaku. Koneko, kekasihku sudah sadar sekarang. Aku bersyukur sekali,' batin Naruto menatap lama ke arah Koneko yang tidak berhenti tersenyum. Koneko asyik menikmati indahnya bunga mawar putih yang menandakan cinta Naruto yang begitu tulus. Begitu manis sekali.

"Koneko-chan ..."

"Ya, Naruto-kun?"

Koneko menatap ke arah Naruto yang duduk di tepi ranjang sebelah kiri. Naruto menggenggam tangan Koneko.

"Aku begitu senang karena kamu sudah sadar sekarang."

Koneko tersenyum.

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Aku bersyukur sekali karena aku sudah dinyatakan sehat oleh dokter. Besok aku sudah dibolehkan pulang. Aku bahagia sekali sekarang."

"Hm, tapi, kamu harus istirahat selama satu hari ini. Wajahmu masih kelihatan pucat."

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Lalu ia mengusap-usap kepala Koneko itu. Wajah Koneko memerah rona.

"Bagus, sayang."

"Eh? I-iya," Koneko merasa gugup."Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Shion ya? Kamu tahukan kalau dia yang telah mengunci aku dari luar di ruang serbaguna itu. Dia telah menipuku dan mengatakan kalau kamu akan datang menemuiku di ruang serbaguna itu. Tapi, ternyata itu adalah taktik Shion yang ingin membuat aku mati kedinginan di sana. Dia benar-benar jahat."

Koneko berwajah sedikit kesal karena mengingat kejadian itu. Ia tidak menyangka bakal ada orang yang nekad menghabisi nyawanya. Tapi, untunglah Naruto datang menyelamatkannya sebelum malaikat maut datang menjemputnya.

Naruto memegang dua bahu Koneko. Ia menatap wajah Koneko dengan lembut.

"Sudah. Aku sudah tahu kalau Shion adalah pelakunya dari Serafall. Tapi, kamu tidak boleh mengingatnya lagi. Shion sudah diamankan oleh pihak yang berwajib. Dia telah ditangkap oleh polisi."

Koneko kaget mendengarnya.

"A-apa? Shion sudah ditangkap oleh polisi?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Iya."

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu."

"Hm, jadi tidak ada lagi yang berniat mencelakaimu lagi ataupun mengganggumu. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu dan membelamu. Kamu jangan cemas lagi karena aku berjanji akan selalu menjagamu dan melindungimu. Lalu aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi ketua OSIS. Jadi, aku akan selalu ada buatmu. Di setiap kamu membutuhkan aku, pasti aku akan cepat datang untuk menemuimu. Aku akan selalu menemanimu. Aku tidak bisa jauh darimu. Aku mencintaimu, Koneko-chan."

Koneko terpana dengan perkataan Naruto itu. Ia juga kaget karena Naruto memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi ketua OSIS.

"Ke-kenapa kamu malah ingin berhenti dari posisi ketua OSIS itu?" tanya Koneko penasaran.

Naruto menatap wajah Koneko lekat-lekat.

"Ini semua kulakukan hanya demi kamu, Koneko-chan. Aku ingin menjagamu dari orang-orang yang berniat jahat kepadamu. Aku tahu banyak orang di sekolah itu yang sangat membencimu. Karena itu aku memutuskan berhenti dari ketua OSIS. Agar waktuku selalu ada buatmu."

Koneko terpana lagi dibuatnya. Betapa Naruto benar-benar mencintainya.

"Naruto-kun. Kamu ..."

Naruto menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir Koneko.

"Ssst, jangan banyak bicara lagi. Kamu harus istirahat sekarang."

Koneko mengangguk cepat. Lalu Naruto mencium kening Koneko itu dengan lembut. Koneko menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Wajahnya merona merah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Koneko-chan," bisik Naruto pelan. Wajahnya berdekatan dengan wajah Koneko.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun," jawab Koneko berwajah lembut.

Naruto tersenyum. Koneko juga tersenyum. Lalu Naruto memegang dagu Koneko. Koneko menutup matanya saat wajah Naruto mendekat ke arah wajahnya beberapa cm lagi.

Cup!

Bibir Naruto menempel di pipi Koneko. Ia mencium gadisnya itu selama satu menit. Sebagai tanda kasih sayangnya dan rasa rindunya kepada gadisnya itu.

Setelah itu, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya. Ia tersenyum saat Koneko membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan. Wajah Koneko memerah padam.

"Aku pulang dulu, sayang. Nanti aku akan ke sini lagi," sahut Naruto memegang pipi Koneko."Selamat beristirahat ya!"

"Hm, i-iya, Naruto-kun."

Koneko mengangguk dengan gugup. Ia mendekap erat sebuket bunga mawar putih itu di dadanya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar sangat kencang. Wajahnya tetap merona merah.

Naruto pun pergi menuju pintu. Koneko memandang kepergian Naruto begitu lama. Hingga melihat Naruto tersenyum sebelum hilang dari pandangannya. Laki-laki itu telah membuat hidupnya terasa lebih bahagia.

"Naruto-kun, arigatou untuk semuanya," bisik Koneko sambil memandangi bunga mawar putih itu."Aku ingin sekali bertunangan denganmu secepatnya. Agar tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi hubungan kita ini. Aku takut kehilangan dirimu."

Koneko memeluk erat bunga itu dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga juga. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan lelakinya itu.

Kini Naruto tidak ada di ruangan itu. Karena Naruto sudah pulang. Tinggallah Koneko yang tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila begitu. Dia telah dimabuk oleh cinta. Siapapun tidak dapat menghentikan niatnya yaitu ingin cepat bertunangan dengan Naruto.

Tapi, apa niatnya itu disetujui oleh sang ibu?

Lihat saja nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"TIDAK!"

Sebuah suara kemarahan menggelegar di rumah sakit itu saat Koneko akan bersiap-siap pulang ke rumahnya. Sang ibu mengamuk karena Koneko mengatakan bahwa dia ingin bertunangan dengan Naruto secara langsung. Tapi, sang ibu tidak menyetujuinya.

"Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa Kaasan tidak menyetujuinya?" tanya Koneko yang duduk di atas kursi roda. Sedangkan Kuroka berdiri di belakang Koneko. Kuroka terdiam menyaksikan adiknya dan ibunya yang sedang berdebat.

Ibu menatap tajam ke arah Koneko.

"Karena Naruto telah membuatmu celaka, Koneko-chan. Dia telah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Kamu terkena hipotermia dan harus masuk ke rumah sakit. Ia telah membuat hidupmu tidak aman. Kamu harus putus dengannya mulai dari sekarang."

"TIDAAAK!" teriak Koneko dengan wajah merah padam."Itu tidak benar. Aku celaka bukan karena Naruto. Tapi, karena teman sekelasku yaitu Shion. Kaasan, mengertilah. Naruto adalah laki-laki yang sangat baik. Lalu aku sangat mencintainya. Aku ingin bertunangan dengannya. Aku mohon, Kaasan. Restuilah hubunganku dengan Naruto."

Sang ibu masih menatap tajam ke arah Koneko. Mata kuningnya menyala tajam. Begitu juga dengan Koneko.

"Kaasan bilang tidak. Ya, tidak. Kamu tidak boleh berhubungan dengannya lagi."

"Tapi, Kaasan."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kamu tidak boleh bersekolah lagi di tempat itu. Kaasan telah memindahkanmu ke sekolah yang baru di kota Ame. Kita akan pindah ke kota Ame hari ini juga. Karena Kaasan dipindahkan untuk bekerja di sana. Jadi, Kaasan sudah mengurus kepindahanmu dari sekolah itu. Kuroka juga tidak kuliah lagi. Dia juga akan pindah kuliah ke kota Ame. Lalu kamu harus putus dengan Naruto sekarang juga. Apakah kamu mengerti, Koneko-chan?"

Koneko terperanjat setelah mendengarnya. Mengapa semuanya serba mendadak? Dia akan pindah dari kota Konoha dan akan pindah sekolah juga. Itu berarti dia akan berpisah dari Naruto.

Sang ibu sudah siap mengemas tas milik Koneko. Lalu ia melirik sebentar ke arah Koneko yang menunduk sedih. Ia terdiam begitu saja setelah mendengar kabar ini.

"Pikirkan itu, Koneko-chan. Sampai kapanpun Kaasan tidak akan merestui kalian. Karena Naruto tidak pantas buatmu. Lalu Kaasan membencinya. Camkan itu," ibu membawa tas itu dan segera keluar dari kamar Melati 2 itu."Ayo, kita pulang. Kita akan bersiap-siap pergi ke kota Ame siang ini!"

"Baiklah, Kaasan," Kuroka yang menyahut. Ia langsung mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki oleh Koneko.

Koneko tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sedih karena sang ibu juga tidak mau merestui hubungannya dengan Naruto. Padahal sudah berbicara dengan baik seperti ini. Tapi, Ibu meresponnya dengan tidak baik. Maka terjadilah pertengkaran kecil di antara dirinya dengan sang ibu.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Agar Kaasan menyetujui hubunganku dengan Naruto. Aku tidak ingin putus dengannya. Aku sangat mencintainya,' batin Koneko di dalam hatinya.

Sejenak Kuroka menatap sang adik. Ia juga merasa sedih karena hubungan Koneko dan Naruto tidak direstui oleh ibu. Ia pun berpikir untuk mencari cara agar Koneko bisa bersatu dengan Naruto.

Tapi, bagaimana caranya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di ruang OSIS sekarang, tepatnya waktu istirahat tiba.

Naruto berwajah datar saat menatap wajah teman-temannya secara bergantian. Ia berdiri dengan tegapnya. Saat menyampaikan sebuah kabar buruk yaitu tentang keputusannya untuk berhenti menjadi ketua OSIS.

"Tapi, kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru. Ia mewakili semua teman yang menentang keputusan Naruto itu.

"Alasannya adalah karena aku ingin menjadi murid yang biasa saja. Tanpa beban dan tanpa ada tekanan. Juga aku ingin menjaga Koneko dari orang-orang yang berbuat jahat kepadanya. Itulah alasan yang sebenarnya."

Semuanya terpaku mendengar penuturan Naruto itu. Naruto memang lelaki yang perhatian dan pencinta sejati. Rela meninggalkan semuanya hanya demi gadis yang ia cintai.

"Lalu aku mau menyampaikan kepada kalian bahwa Sasuke yang akan menggantikan aku. Kepala sekolah dan para guru sudah menyetujuinya. Jadi, kalian jangan protes lagi dengan keputusan ini. Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun yang kalian katakan. Keputusanku tidak bisa diganggu gugat oleh siapapun lagi. Kalian mengerti?"

Semuanya terdiam. Tidak mampu berkata apapun.

Wajah Naruto sangat serius. Ia benar-benar serius untuk berhenti menjadi ketua OSIS.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Lalu ia memegang bahu Naruto.

"Jika itu sudah keputusanmu, aku tidak akan menentangmu lagi. Kamu memang laki-laki yang penuh dengan ketulusan. Kamu memang baik sekali. Aku akan mendukungmu, kawan," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih, Teme."

Sasuke mengangguk. Lantas ia memandang ke arah teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku. Jangan ada yang protes lagi tentang keputusan Naruto untuk berhenti menjadi ketua OSIS. Dia melakukan ini hanya demi Koneko. Kalian harus mendukungnya. Bukan malah protes. Kalian itu harus mengerti dan memahami Naruto. Naruto adalah cermin dan pemimpin yang hebat bagi kita. Lalu Naruto memiliki cinta yang besar dan penuh pengorbanan untuk orang yang dicintainya. Jarang sekali ada laki-laki yang memberikan perhatian lebih untuk gadisnya. Apalagi rasa cinta yang kuat bagaikan tali tambang. Naruto membuatku menyadari sesuatu."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap ke arah Sakura. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Sakura sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Begitu dekat dengan Sakura, Sasuke menatapnya dengan lama. Membuat Sakura heran melihatnya.

"Ke-kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Saku-chan, kamu cantik sekali hari ini."

Spontan, membuat semuanya kaget mendengarnya. Pasalnya, Sasuke tidak pernah memuji kekasihnya itu. Bahkan Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang romantis untuk Sakura. Tapi, hari ini. Sasuke berhasil membuat hati Sakura melayang-layang di langit sana. Ada apa gerangan ini?

"Sa-Sasuke, kamu kenapa? Kepalamu terbentur di mana? Tumben sekali kamu memuji Sakura seperti itu. Padahal kamu selalu meledeknya. Aneh," sahut Ino yang merasa heran.

"Hn, itu aneh sekali. Tapi, itu bagus sekali," sambung Sai sambil duduk di atas meja. Ia sedang asyik melukis. Melukis adegan romantis antara Sasuke dan Sakura itu. Betapa indahnya untuk digambarkan.

"Uhm, ada yang berubah nih," kata Kiba tersenyum kecil.

"Ba-baguslah. Aku senang melihat mereka berdua seperti itu," ujar Hinata yang berdiri di samping Kiba. Kiba mengangguk setuju.

"Sungguh suasana yang mengejutkan," gumam Shikamaru yang menguap.

"DEMI SEMANGAT MASA MUDA! AKU AKAN MENDUKUNGMU KETUA OSIS YANG BARU, SASUKE-SAMA!" seru Lee yang berdiri di atas meja sambil mengepalkan dua tangan ke udara. Ia bersemangat sekali.

Membuat orang-orang sweatdrop melihat tingkah Lee itu.

Lalu terlihat Sasuke akan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celana panjangnya. Sakura berdebar-debar dibuatnya.

"Saku-chan, aku ingin memberikan suatu hadiah istimewa untukmu."

"Apa itu, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu itu secara perlahan-lahan dari dalam saku celana panjangnya. Sakura semakin berdebar-debar dibuatnya.

JREEENG!

Keluarlah sesuatu yang berkilau. Membuat semuanya menjadi bengong.

Apa yang terjadi?

Ternyata sesuatu itu adalah penutup kaleng yang berbentuk bulat seperti cincin. Lantas Sasuke memasangkan penutup kaleng itu di jempol Sakura. Sakura ternganga habis.

"Bagaimana? Kamu suka dengan hadiahku?" tanya Sasuke berwajah datar tanpa dosa."Cincin seharga tiga ribu perak itu memang cocok buatmu."

DOOONG!

Wajah Sakura menggelap. Aura membunuh merayap-rayap di balik belakang tubuhnya. Hancur sudah harapannya. Karena Sasuke telah membuat suasana romantis yang tidak menyentuh hatinya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa-apaan ini?"

"Iya, Saku-chan? Kamu senang?"

"APANYA YANG SENANG, HAH? SASUKE NO BAKA. KAMU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ROMANTIS!"

BUAAAK!

Terjadilah pertandingan gulat di ruang OSIS itu. Membuat orang-orang sweatdrop melihatnya. Sementara Lee malah senang dan mendukung suasana panas antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

"AYO, HAJAR TERUS SAKURA! YEIII! DEMI SEMANGAT MASA MUDA! HAJAR SI SASUKE-SAMA!" jerit Lee sekencang mungkin.

"LEE, APA-APAAN KAMU MENDUKUNG SEPERTI ITU? DASAR, KAMU MEMBUAT SUASANA SEMAKIN PANAS SAJA!" sembur Ino yang benar-benar marah melihat tingkah Lee itu."TEMAN-TEMAN, AYO BANTAI LEE!"

"AYOOO!" sahut semuanya kecuali Naruto.

HIAAAAT!

Pada akhirnya si Lee yang dikeroyok secara massal oleh teman-temannya. Karena telah membuat suasana semakin panas saja.

BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK!

Sehingga membuat Naruto terbengong-bengong melihatnya. Suasana semakin meriah dan ribut sekali.

"Kenapa jadi begini sih?" gumam Naruto menepuk jidatnya.

TRRRT! TRRRT! TRRRT!

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Naruto bergetar di dalam saku celana panjangnya. Segera saja Naruto mengambilnya dan memencet tombol hijau pada ponselnya.

"Halo!"

 **["Halo, Naruto-kun!]**

Naruto tertawa lebar karena orang yang meneleponnya adalah Koneko.

"Iya, Koneko-chan. Apa kamu sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?"

 **["Sudah. Aku sudah pulang sekarang."]**

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku senang mendengarnya."

Naruto semakin tertawa lebar. Koneko di seberang sana. Ia hanya berwajah datar.

 **["Oh iya, Naruto-kun. Ada yang ingin aku bilang padamu."]**

"Apa?"

 **["Mulai hari ini, kamu harus menjauhi aku. Kamu harus melupakan aku. Kamu tidak boleh menelepon atau mengirim pesan untukku lagi. Lalu kamu harus tetap menjadi ketua OSIS. Jangan berhenti dan jalani terus tugasmu sebagai ketua OSIS."]**

Naruto terperanjat mendengar penuturan Koneko itu.

"A-apa maksudmu, Koneko-chan?"

 **["Aku ingin hubungan kita ini berakhir. Kita ... PUTUS!"]**

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya sempurna. Ia kaget setengah mati dengan semua ini. Koneko memutuskan dia secara tiba-tiba. Tapi, mengapa?

"Koneko-chan? Kenapa kamu memutuskan aku tiba-tiba begitu? Kenapa? Jelaskan kepadaku apa alasannya!" tanya Naruto mendadak menjadi sedikit kesal.

Koneko di seberang sana terus menahan gejolak hatinya yang terpaksa melakukan ini. Karena didesak oleh sang ibu.

 **["Naruto-kun, maafkan aku. Karena aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Selamat tinggal. Lupakan aku."]**

PIP!

Koneko memutuskan panggilan telepon itu. Lalu Naruto tampak nanar dengan semua yang telah diucapkan oleh Koneko. Ia terpaku di tempat. Ia menjadi syok sekali.

Sejenak teman-teman menghentikan aksi masing-masing. Mereka semua heran melihat tampang Naruto yang menjadi kusut. Suram begitu.

"Lho, kenapa Naruto?" tanya Ino.

Naruto melirik ke arah Ino.

"Teman-teman ... Aku ... Baru ... Saja ..."

Sejenak Naruto memutuskan perkataannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya menjadi sayu sekali.

Semuanya pun saling pandang dan menunggu Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya itu.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tadi Koneko meneleponku. Dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit."

Spontan, membuat semua teman bersorak gembira karena mendengarnya.

"Wah, syukurlah!"

"Akhirnya Koneko sudah sembuh."

"Aku senang sekali mendengarnya."

"Aku juga."

"Tapi, ada kabar buruknya," kata Naruto lagi.

"Hah? Kabar buruk apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang menghentikan tawanya. Begitu juga dengan teman-teman yang lain.

Naruto menghelakan napasnya.

"Hubunganku dengan Koneko sudah berakhir. Koneko telah memutuskan aku. Kami sudah putus sekarang."

"APAAAA?"

Semuanya kaget setengah mati dan ternganga bersama-sama. Kecuali Naruto yang sedang menahan kesedihan di dalam hatinya. Ia tidak menyangka Koneko tega memutuskannya. Padahal ia telah melakukan apa saja demi Koneko. Tapi, mengapa? Mengapa? Mengapa?

'Koneko-chan, kenapa kamu memutuskan aku tiba-tiba begitu? Apa yang membuatmu harus mengatakan kalau kamu tidak mencintai aku lagi? Kamu pasti bohong. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Aku harus segera menemuimu secara langsung,' batin Naruto yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

Ia akan pergi untuk mencari tahu mengapa Koneko memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Ya, secepat mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, di dalam mobil sedan berwarna hitam mengkilap. Tampak Koneko yang memasang wajah sayu. Ia menggenggam ponselnya dengan erat. Di sampingnya ada Kuroka yang menemaninya. Kuroka juga memasang wajah sayu untuk adiknya.

"Bagus sekali, Koneko-chan. Kamu sudah putus dengan anak laki-laki itu. Kaasan senang mendengarnya. Kamu memang anak Kaasan yang sangat penurut," kata sang ibu yang duduk di kabin pengemudi. Ia mulai siap menginjak pedal gas.

Koneko tidak menjawab perkataan sang ibu. Hatinya terguncang. Lalu mendadak ia menitikkan air mata yang jarang turun. Seorang gadis monster yang selalu berwajah datar itu menangis? Kiamatlah dunia sekarang.

Hari ini semuanya berakhir dengan luka dan sakit hati. Dia sudah putus dengan Naruto. Dia sangat sedih sekarang.

'Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Aku terpaksa memutuskan kamu. Karena didesak oleh ibuku dan aku harus pindah dari kota Konoha sekarang. Kita akan berpisah,' batin Koneko di dalam hatinya.'Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu. Sayonara, Naruto-kun. Aku harap kamu bisa menjalani kehidupanmu dengan bahagia tanpa aku.'

BRUUUM!

Mobil sedan yang dikendarai oleh ibu mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumah itu. Rumah yang telah dititipkan pada teman ibu Koneko dan Kuroka. Karena Koneko dan sekeluarga akan pindah ke kota Ame hari ini juga. Mereka pindah dengan tergesa-gesa.

Koneko terus menangis di tengah mobil terus berjalan. Kuroka merangkul pundak Koneko. Ia juga bersedih menyaksikan semua yang telah terjadi pada diri Koneko. Ia berusaha menenangkan hati Koneko yang baru saja putus dari Naruto.

"Hiks, maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Aku terpaksa melakukannya."

"Sabar ya, Koneko-chan."

"Iya, Kuroka-nee."

Mobil sedan hitam terus berjalan meninggalkan kota Konoha. Meninggalkan semua kenangan terindah. Kenangan Koneko bersama Naruto yang telah kandas. Berakhir dengan sakit hati, kesedihan, kekesalan dan penasaran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~~~ SELESAI ~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya fic ini tamat juga. Fyuuh, capek juga ya mengetiknya melalui hp. Semoga chapter ini membuatmu cukup puas membacanya. Jadinya, terakhirnya menjadi sedih begini.**

 **TAPI, JANGAN CEMAS DAN JANGAN BIMBANG!**

 **KABAR GEMBIRA!**

 **Cerita ini akan dilanjutkan di season 2-nya. Tentang kelanjutan kehidupan Koneko di kota Ame itu. Lalu akan ada Akatsuki yang meramaikan sekolah di mana Koneko baru saja pindah. Yang pasti akan saya usahakan ada kenistaannya dan humornya.**

 **Thank you buat yang udah ngasih usulan, ide, kritik dan kesannya.**

 **Thank you buat udah membaca secara silent reader.**

 **Thank you buat yang udah mereview.**

 **Thank you semuanya. ^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di season 2-nya.**

 **Tertanda Hikari Syarahmia.**

 **Saya mau hiatus sampai tanggal 25 Agustus 2015. Karena mau istirahat dari kegiatan menulis dan mencari inspirasi juga.**

 **Jaa nee ...**


End file.
